Nerd or undercover agent beauty?
by xTaintedx
Summary: Sakura's family was unexpecedly killed. A new family adoptes her. Now in high school she's teased for being a nerd. 1 year later she moves to America, then 7 years after comes back for revenge, with a new look, hiding a secret only one knows!FULL SUMMI IN
1. When my World Comes crashing down!

**Nerd?...or undercover agent Beauty?**

_Hi my name is Chica this is my first fanfic hope u all like it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the characters except some I have made. Also it's my own storyline! NO MAGIC!_

**Full Summary:** Sakura, once a beautiful and cheerful girl. She had it all, friends, popularity and most of all a loving family. When her family was unexpectedly murdered she changed her look. Now she is a nerd with no friends but Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragizawa. The only one who knows her secret is Tomoyo, her best friend and distant cousin; and Eriol another friend. Sakura was adopted and 1 year later had to move to America. When she returns 7 years later with a new look what will everyone think? Do they even know it's her? She hides a big secret from the world, what is it? Sakura a cold girl is now back in Japan for her last year of University and revenge for her family. What will happen? What happens when there is someone out to kill her? Who will help her when she is down? Read and find out!

Key:

"..." talking

'...' thoughts

... character action

(...) me talking

FLASHBACK start of flashback

END OF FLASHBACK

**Chapter 1-When My World Come Crashing Down**

Sakura was your average, cheerful kind of girl. Never once did you see a frown upon her pretty face. Though her mother died when she was only 3, she never felt alone. She had a Father ( Fujitaka Kinomoto) and an older brother ( Touya Kinomoto). Her best friend/distant cousin Tomoyo Daidouji was always there for her...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

" AHHHHH!" screamed a 14-year old girl from her bed. "How could you? It's freezing! Touya you're so dead once I get my hands on you!" she screamed again. "Do you want me to get a cold? Huh? Tell me!" she ranted on.

Touya smirked to himself. "Get up kaijuu your going to be late for school," he said calmly, watching his little sister's reaction. It never failed to amuse him. Quietly he retreated from her bedroom and made his way downstairs for breakfast.

"Hoe?" Sakura looked at her clock, it said 7:45 "HOOEEEEEEEEEEEE, I'm going to be late!" She quickly got up from bed, brushed her teeth, combed her hair and changed into her newly made outfit provided by the one and only Tomoyo.

"Ohayo otousan, ohayo oniichan," said Sakura cheerfully as she took her place at the breakfast table. As always Sakura munched down her breakfast, quickly as possible, at record time.

"So the kaijuu finally woke up," said Touya, looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

Fuming Sakura put her dishes in the sink and innocently made her way to Touya. In a blink of an eye she stomped on Touya's foot as hard as she possibly could. Which was indeed quite painful.

"I'm not a Kaijuu!" she shouted while Touya yelled from the pain. Their father just smiled at his children warmly.

"Sakura your lunch is by the counter, you'd better hurry or you'll be late" said Fujitaka pointing at the counter where Sakura's lunch sat upon, neatly packed.

Sakura smiled gratefully at her father. He was indeed very caring. "Arigatou otousan" she exclaimed. Hastily she took her bag, put on her roller blades and headed out the door. Looking at her watch Sakura's eyes widened. It was almost 8 o'clock! She was so going to be late…

As she raced towards the school she prayed 'onegai please don't let the bell ring, please don't let the bell ring! Onegai' she pleaded and she entered the school gates.

"BRRIIINNGG" rang the school bell. 'ohh no! I'm late again!' she cried desperately as she speeded through the empty hallways to her homeroom.

**--Inside the classroom--**

Thier teacher Mrs. Millda, (a mid-age grouch, who was considered the cruellest teacher alive) was just about to start the lesson but was interrupted, as usual.

**--SLAM--**

Heads casually turned towards the door. Before anyone's eyes landed on the figure they already guessed who it was; since only one student was _always _late. Standing there was the one and only Sakura Kinomoto panting heavily.

"Gomen-na **–huff—**sai**—huff--** (sorry) Millda**—huff--**-sen**—huff--**sai!" panted Sakura. The whole class quieted down instantly, and waited to see what sort of punishment would be given to the girl today. This was a daily routine, every morning Sakura would be late and Millda-sensai would yell at her. But the only problem was that today Mrs. Millda was in a very bad mood, even more the usual.

"Sorry? Sorry isn't going to cut it young lady! This is the final straw, I've had it! Detention today after school, you had better be there Miss Kinomoto!" she glared angrily at the one student who never ceased to get on her nerves. Why couldn't she just, for once be on time? Was that just to much to ask? Apparently it was.

Sakura cowered under her glare, nodded quickly and slipped to her seat, near the window. Tomoyo smiled sympathetically at her and mouthed 'you okay?' Sakura smiled kindly at her best friend just nodded.

"OKAY CLASS! Today we will be talking about..." and so the class went on.

**--** **At** **Lunch--**

"Nooo..." groaned Sakura. "Now I have detention after school! What else could go wrong?" she asked cutely while she slumped against the cherry blossom tree where the two best friends always ate.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan it'll be alright," she reasoned.

"Easy for you to say, your not the one who has to stay after school with _Millda-sensai," _at this Sakura shuddered. "Oh and may I add that I'm going to miss cheerleading practice. Just wonderful!" she groaned.

Tomoyo just laughed at her innocent friend. "Well just think about it, in a week school is over and we'll leave elementary for good! We'll be in high school next year! Isn't it great?" exclaimed Tomoyo excitedly.

"Yeah..." sighed Sakura, "but I'll still miss this school, nevertheless your right I can't wait! We can make so many new friends!" piped Sakura happily and began to eat her lunch.

**--End of school day--**

Finally the last bell rang and kids joyfully made their way to their lockers and headed home. Slowly a lone figure made its way to Millda-sensai's classroom for a long and dreary detention.

"Good luck Saku-chan, see you tomorrow!" said Tomoyo encouragingly. Waving she turned the corner and headed outside where her limousine and chuffer waited.

**--In detention--**

Sakura sat there restlessly, glancing at the clock every now and then. Deep down she had an uneasy feeling, as if someone was trying to tell her that something horrible was about to happen. Minutes past and the uneasy feeling still remained, growing worse by the second. Hairs stood on end and shivers ran down her spine but she sat there waiting for her detention to be over. She wanted to get home; she needed to get home. She had to make sure everything was okay. Slowly time passed.

**--SAKURA'S PROV.--**

"All right you may go home now Miss Kinomoto" said Mrs. Millda. "I hope you have learned your lesson and I expect you to be on time tomorrow, understand?" she asked sternly. Every time she'd say the same thing to her young pupil, and every time the girl still ended up being late.

"Yes Millda-sensai" I said and dashed out of the room towards home. Maybe I'm paranoid; I mean I could just be imaging this feeling. Or maybe I'm not and something really bad is happening. Running as fast as my feet would take me, my house came into view. Successfully making my way through the gate, I ran up to my door.

As I opened the door I couldn't believe my eyes. This house; this beautiful house that my mother and father had created was _destroyed._ Everything was smashed and broken. "Otou-san, onii-chan? Where are you?" I called quietly fearing the worst. As I entered the living room I screamed in fright. My eyes widened in fear and hurt. There on the floor were my otou-san and onii-chan drenched in a pool of blood, lifeless. Tears leaked from my eyes. My heart pounded so hard that it physically hurt.

This wasn't happening, it's some sick joke. Yes that's it; I'll wake up soon from my dream. No nightmare.

**--NORMAL PROV.— **

Minutes passed and she still stood there, hoping that Touya would throw water on her any moment. But it never happened. They still lay their lifeless, unmoving, and drenched in blood. Finally something clicked in her head. This wasn't a dream, it wasn't.

Sakura ran out of the room, picked up the phone and called 911. After she put down the receiver she shakily went back to the living room, hoping that all of this would just go away. That she'd walk into the living room and receive a warm hug from her dad and get called 'kaijuu' by her brother. Glancing down at the motionless bodies she knew it wasn't going to happen. This was real, it was a real nightmare. Tears ran down her face uncontrollably, and thoughts flew through her head rapidly, '_how could this happen?' 'How did this happen?' _

As she looked from her dad to her brother she couldn't believe what had happened. Pinching herself hard, reality hit her full force. Looking around the room something caught her eye, a note on a white piece of paper. Sakura slowly made her way towards the note and picked it up. What she read made her sick:

_Dear Cherry Blossom,_

_You don't know me but I know you very well. Currently you must be standing in the living room in front of your pathetic fathers' and brothers' bodies eh?... lolz! Don't worry m'dear cherry blossom, we'll be back for you! _

_You may be wondering why I did this, right? Well its simple really; your stupid bitch of a mother is to blame. I wanted her but she chose that professor! Then when I tried to kill your dad she sent me to jail. Well guess what sweetie, I'm back and I want revenge! No one sends me to jail and gets away with it. No one makes a fool of me. And what better ways to get revenge then to see you, Nade's (nickname) daughter, suffer! Hahahaa... _

_This must be really painful for you right ne? Well tough luck sweetie, it's only going to get worse. I spent 14 years in jail for attempt of murder; I've done my time. _

_Now listen and listen well. If you don't want anyone else close to you getting hurt then I suggest, no I demand you don't show this note to anyone. Unless of course you wish to see the ones you love die. Then by all means show this letter to the world. And if you think I'm joking, news flash, I'm not. Do the names __Tomoyo_ _Daidouji_ _and __Eriol_ _Hiiragizawa__ I thought they might. I'll be back for you cherry blossom. Someday I will return and finish you're your mother started. Hahaha... till then I hope you suffer painfully!_

_P.S. Your mine Cherry Blossom, so don't try anything tricky because I'll find you, and make you regret it._

_Sincerely,_

_Shadow Killer_

Sakura felt totally sick to her stomach once she finished reading the note. Though she was only 14 years old she fully understood what was going on and quickly pocketed the note. She didn't want to risk anyone else getting hurt because of her.

The cops arrived and questioned Sakura while they isolated the area. She felt dizzy as cameras flashed brightly and neighbours talked all around her saying things like 'poor girl, she's so innocent,_' _'poor child is all alone,' and 'she never saw it coming.'

Before Sakura could react, she fainted. Police officers checked to make sure she was all right. When they were convinced she was fine they carefully took her downtown.

On that fateful day Sakura's life drastically changed from good to bad. All she could think about was how did this happen? And whom that guy was who killed her family? That day she vowed to herself, promising that one-day she would have revenge for her family. She would one day kill the man who caused her this pain, who killed her family for no reason.

As Sakura awoke in an officer's office she was _different_. No longer did she have that happy glow in her sparkling eyes; no they were full of pain and anger. Her face was determined and cold. On that day she changed, and locked away all happiness. On that day Sakura Kinomoto was not an average girl anymore, she changed to a cold-hearted girl who vowed vengeance.

**Authors Note:**

**Well that was my first Chapter! How'd ya'll like it? If anyone one has any suggestions please tell me and I'll take them into account! Ne wayz Ja ne! PLZ REVIEW!**

**_--Chica--_**


	2. New Family, New life, New look, New Boy?

**Nerd?...or undercover agent Beauty?**

**_Hi my name is Chica this is my first fanfic hope u all like it!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the characters except some I have made. Also it's my own storyline! NO MAGIC!_**

**Full Summary:** Sakura, once a beautiful and cheerful girl. She had it all, friends, popularity and most of all a loving family. When her family was unexpectedly murdered she changed her look. Now she is a nerd with no friends but Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragizawa. The only one who knows her secret is Tomoyo, her best friend and distant cousin; and Eriol another friend. Sakura was adopted and 1 year later had to move to America. When she returns 7 years later with a new look what will everyone think? Do they even know it's her? She hides a big secret from the world, what is it? Sakura a cold girl is now back in Japan for her last year of University and revenge for her family. What will happen? What happens when there is someone out to kill her? Who will help her when she is down? Read and find out!

**Key:**

"..." talking

'...' thoughts

... character action

(...) me talking

--FLASHBACK-- start of flashback

--END OF FLASHBACK--

**Chapter 2**

That week Sakura didn't return to school, nor did she talk to anyone but her best friend Tomoyo. Everyone sympathized for her and she hated it, she didn't want people looking at her with pity in their eyes. She cried for hours, it hurt, it hurt a lot, but having Tomoyo there to console her was comforting.

**--Day of Funeral—**

Everyone was crying, saying how much he or she would miss the two but one girl stood out. One girl had only a single tear on the side of her pale face, that girl was Sakura. As she watched her only family being buried she felt pain cross her heart as if she had lost herself.

Soon people began to leave as the ceremony came to an end. Tears still showed on their faces as they walked away, praying to god to let them live in peace. Everyone left till only one figure was left. She stood still as a stone; the lone tear long forgotten.

**--Sakura's PROV.—**

Now my whole family is gone, I have no one. How could you all leave me here to suffer? How could you?

I'm so sorry; it's my entire fault, if only I came home earlier, if only I had a way of knowing to prevent this.

"Outo-san, onii-chan I promise you I will not give up, one day when I'm older I will kill the man who did this, I promise." I whispered to my father and brothers' gravestone in the ground. "Okaa-san please takes care of outo-san and onii-chan and yourself. I know who did this to them and I know you know him as well. I need your guidance okaa-san, help me! Help me to learn how to live in this world on my own." I begged as more tears escaped my eyes.

As I looked one more time at the graves, I wiped my tears and promised myself I would not cry anymore, I would not show anyone that I'm weak. I will not feel neither happiness nor will I feel laughter, only anger and pain until the day my vengeance has been fulfilled. I quietly got up and started to walk away, away from my hopes, my dreams, my all, away from my life.

**--Normal PROV—**

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan? Answer me!" yelled Tomoyo. Her eyes filled with sadness as she watched her best friend sitting beside her at the park not moving. Not talking. For the past couple weeks Sakura got more distant from everyone and it hurt Tomoyo to know that her friend couldn't confide in her anymore.

(A/N- I forgot to tell you: Sakura has emerald eyes and shoulder length auburn hair she's 14 right now. Tomoyo has amethyst eyes and raven hair and is 14 as well...Syaoran will be coming in either the end of this chapter or beginning of next chapter)

"Sakura-chan?" yelled the raven haired girl.

" Hai Tomoyo-chan I'm listening" she answered back dully.

Tomoyo sighed, "I just want you to know that school is starting again in two weeks. Also that if you ever need to talk I'm always here and I will always be okay?" she asked hopefully.

"I know Tomoyo and I will talk if I need to. Anyways I've gotta be going see you later." Sakura said as she got up and exited out of the park. For the past weeks Sakura has been staying at a local orphanage but soon, approximately one week from now she was going to move in with a new family, a family that adopted her. Sakura hated the idea of having another family so soon but couldn't do anything about it.

**--Day of adoption—**

Sakura waited patiently for her 'new' family to come pick her up. When the knock on the door was heard Sakura slowly turned her head to see her new 'parents'. She heard from her caretaker that their names were Mr. and Mrs. Yumi.

"Hello dear my name is Anita Yumi" said a women with shoulder length black hair and light brown eyes. She was smiling kindly down at Sakura. Beside her was a tall man with short black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hello child my name is Richard Yumi" said the tall man. He looked frightening yet kind and comforting at the same time.

Everything happened so fast that Sakura had barely enough time to process everything. Before she knew it she was in her 'new' house with her 'new' family in her 'new' room.

Her room had light purple walls and oak dresser and night tables. It was a fairly big room, though she despised it. She despised the whole world for being so cruel to her. Sakura had always believed in fate...but why was it so cruel to her? What did she do wrong?

In one week she would be starting her first year at high school. She didn't want to go back to school or meet her old friends; all she wanted to do was lock herself in a room and cry. But she couldn't, she promised she wouldn't cry yet at night tears rolled down her face uncontrollably...

**--First Day of School—**

Sakura woke with a start; once again she had the same nightmare where she'd see her father and bother in a pool of blood dead on the ground. Sakura slowly got up and got ready. She no longer wore the latest fashion clothes, or nice clean-cut clothes.

Sakura was dressed in blue baggy jeans with a single chain attached to them. She wore a black t-shirt with a black hooded sweater that said '_life's no daydream'_ in red sandy letters. Her hair had a black wig on it, which looked perfectly real like she had just died her original hair (or it was her own). And she wore black contacts to cover up her normal emerald eyes. Sakura also wore think 'fake' glasses that made her look like a nerd. '_Humph! Let's see them try to find me dressed like this!'_ She was glad with the way she looked; now she could train without them knowing it was her and then one day get revenge on those murderers.

As she looked at herself in the mirror she saw what she felt like right now. A girl that had no life, no meaning to live but one: revenge. A girl that wanted to be invisible and did not want any friends because if she made friends _'they'_ could hurt them and she didn't want to see anyone else get hurt because of her.

"Ohayo 'mother,' ohayo 'father'" said Sakura dully as she grabbed a piece of toast and headed out the door so she wouldn't be late for her first day of school.

"Ohayo honey" said her 'mother' as she looked at what her daughter had become. Though she loved her very much, she didn't like her not opening up to anyone and keeping to herself.

Sakura muttered a goodbye and left quickly.

**--At School—**

Sakura sat by herself in the back corner of her new class. She heard screams and laughter of welcome back between friends. Tomoyo sat with Eriol quietly as she stared at her best friend. (A/N: Eriol has known Tomoyo and Sakura since grade 4 and is also Syaoran's cousin.)

"Tomoyo are you all right?" asked the blue-haired boy. He had sapphire eyes that also showed worry for her long time friend. Eriol was considered as one of the popular people as well Tomoyo and the gang. ( Chiharu Mihara, Takashi Yamazaki, Naoko Yanagisawa, and Rika Sasaki). Tomoyo blushed.

"Yes, I'm fine...I was just worried about Sakura she won't talk to anyone, and I can barely get her to talk to me, I wish I knew what to do." She said as she looked over the once most popular girl in school, Sakura.

"Don't worry she'll be okay..." soothed Eriol and looked over at the beauty he had a crush on since ever. But the only thing was Eriol was to shy and afraid to ask Tomoyo to be his girlfriend.

"SETTLE DOWN CLASS!" shouted the new teacher as she made her way to her desk. She had short brown hair and dark blue eyes. "My name is Mrs. Wangari and I'll be your grade 9 homeroom teacher this year" she said in an irate voice. "Good! Now I would like to introduce to you a new student, please come in."

A boy with unruly brown hair and deep amber eyes stepped into the room. His bangs fell seductively over his deep chocolate eyes. All the girls in the class started to swoon over him, but one student just stared at him in shock.

"Syaoran?" said Eriol. The whole class turned to look at him in question.

Syaoran glared at him. He couldn't believe he was stuck in the same class with his most annoying cousin.

"Well I'm glad to know you know someone here," said the teacher. "Now please sit behind Sakura Yumi. Miss Yumi please raise your hand," said the teacher sharply.

'_Well it looks like my teacher already hates me and its just the first day……just perfect'_ Sakura thought sarcastically and she raised her hand.

**--** **Syaoran** **Li****'s Prov.—**

I looked over to the raised hand and made my way down the isle while girls just gave me drooling looks. I smiled back at them even winking once or twice. They were all so air-headed, yet it was amusing watching them drool. I looked at the girl I had to sit behind and felt disgusted. She was the ugliest girl I ever saw. She had pure soulless black eyes and hair. (A/N: No offence) She had thick glasses and baggy ugly clothing. He noticed she was the only girl not drooling over him. (Except Tomoyo). As he took his seat behind the girl he smirked to himself 'this is going to be an interesting year, this girl should be easy to pick on. Though there's something different about her...' he thought to himself as Mrs. Wangari started the lesson.

**--Normal Prov.—**

Sakura was oblivious to the lesson but she could feel the stare of the boy behind her. 'This is going to be a long year...' she thought to herself.

**Authors Note:**

**This is the end of my second Chappie! For the person who said you read this somewhere before...I don't know because I fully created this story on my own. I thought of it one day when I went on vacation and had nothing to do and started to write it up. I'm sorry if any of you think it sounds like another fic but I'm sure this is my own creation. The plot will get a lot a lot better as the story goes on believe me! lolz!**

**Hope you all like this chapter and if you have any suggestions plz feel free to share and I'll take them into account! Kkz**

**PLZ REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW IF PPL LIKE MT ** **STORY**** SO I CAN CONTINUE! Kk g2g byeee... Luv Ya'll! **

**--Chica—**


	3. Torture and evil teachers

**Nerd?...or undercover agent Beauty? **

_Hi my name is Chica this is my first fanfic hope u all like it! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the characters except some I have made. Also it's my own storyline! NO MAGIC! _** I HAVE ALSO USED SOME CHARACTERS BY LITTLE WOLF LOVER (if your looking for great stories to read check hers out there fantastic!) **

**Full Summary:** Sakura, once a beautiful and cheerful girl. She had it all, friends, popularity and most of all a loving family. When her family was unexpectedly murdered she changed her look. Now she is a nerd with no friends but Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragizawa. The only one who knows her secret is Tomoyo, her best friend and distant cousin; and Eriol another friend. Sakura was adopted and 1 year later had to move to America. When she returns 7 years later with a new look what will everyone think? Do they even know it's her? She hides a big secret from the world, what is it? Sakura a cold girl is now back in Japan for her last year of University and revenge for her family. What will happen? What happens when there is someone out to kill her? Who will help her when she is down? Read and find out!

Key:

"….." talking

'…..' thoughts

_Italics_…._Italics_ character action

(….) me talking

FLASHBACK start of flashback

END OF FLASHBACK

**Important:** Omg I am so srry for not writing in soo long! Its just I've been overloaded with hmk! Literally! And Exams and stuff! I'm srry! TO all my readers I once again say I'm sorry and I hope to upload chapters more often now! **Also those who asked questionz in my review please read below! **

**Review Question/Answers: **

**To:** ** Sally **

Hi Chica here! To answer your question Sakura suffers so much because later on she will have a great life (hinthint) lolz! Yes later on in the story she will show she's pretty yet will still be cold to everyone because of her past. Once Li starts to now her 'somehow' he'll be the one to show her happiness. Sorry can't give more away though I think I did a lot! Lolz!

**To: AnAngelSmiles **

Hi! Thanx 4 reviewing! Also to answer your question…Yes all the girl know who Sakura are but don't that her family was murdered only Tomoyo and Eriol know (because Tomoyo tell him). Sakura does know how to fight later on because she wants revenge so she trains herself! Lolz it would be fun if Syaoran and Sakura fight ne? lolz I might just do that lolz thank you for the idea! Also when he see's her eyes color, well lets just say the rule "It's impolite to stare" won't matter to him anymore! Lolz!

**To Rynx- Too- Genki **

Ohh! Thank you! You're so sweet! Believe me when I read your review I was thrilled to see your cared! Lolz! Thanx!

**Thanx! To the rest of you as well! I really appreciate it! You all are the best! **

Chapter 3 

One month went by and school for Sakura had only got worse. Though her grades rose greatly in every subject due to the fact she engrossed herself in books (Even math). To add to her problems her 'new' parents were trying to take the place of her 'old' 'real' parents. Like that's going to happen.

As Sakura walked down the hallways to her first period class she could feel the stares of students on her, staring in disgust. Sakura just looked away and ignored them all. '_One day I'll have revenge, just you all watch'._ She thought and she opened her locker and took out her books.

****

**_--SLAM—_ **

**--Sakura's PROV.— **

_'Great' _she thought, sighing inside, while waiting for the expected bullying. Sakura's locker was slammed by none other then Syaoran Li. He was now the most popular guy in school. A cute, handsome jock who thought he was above all. All she considered him to be was a jackass.

From the first say of high school he made it his _mission_ to bother her. To torment her with his pranks. For what reason, she didn't know. Maybe because she as considered a nerd, an outcast, a mute.

**-- Normal PROV.-- **

"Well look who it is, guys," he said to his friends behind him. The all sniggered. "It's the Yumi nerd. Now what should we do with you?" he half stated half questioned.

"Lets stuff her in the janitors closet 'again' and leave her there," said Tai, a friend of Li's.

"Not a bad idea…." Considered Li with pure amusement. Suddenly the bell rang 'damn' thought Li…'oh well'. "Well consider yourself lucky this time freak"

Inwardly Sakura sighed in relief, saved by the bell, she thought. I might actually get to class on time today, but her happiness was cut short.

Out of nowhere Sakura was smashed in the face with a…TOMATO! She just stood there sighing waiting for their tormenting to be over. Laughing they all proceeded to class while Sakura once again found her way to the girl's bathroom and cleaned her face.

**--Class— **

Mrs. Wangari stood in front of her class, teaching a very uninteresting lesson when Sakura walked in and took her seat. She ignored the stares of her fellow students and the iciest glare from her teacher.

" Miss Yumi! How dare you show up in my class 20 minutes late, without a note or apology?" she questioned, growing angrier by the second.

Sakura looked up dully, not caring at all, "Sorry Wangari-sensei it won't happen again," and with that she turned her head back to the window and continued to stare.

Mrs. Wangari glared at her, "You should be sorry, I have had enough of your behavior, once more and you will be serving detention with me after school understood?"

Sakura just nodded her head not even turning around to meet the teachers' eyes. Mrs. Wangari always found ways to give her detention she truly disliked her, but today I guess sensei was in one of her 'nicer' moods so she only gave a warning.

Tomoyo glanced at Eriol in worry; she hated what was happening to her best friend. Eriol just nodded, his eyes saying everything would be all right. Inside he was furious; he was angry at himself for not being able to do anything, angry and his so called cousin for picking on her. _'How can __Syaoran __pick on her like that? He has no idea what she has been through'. _

As class continued Syaoran and his friends continued to throw things at Sakura, but she didn't say a word, not one, she just sat there, staring out the window. Her mind elsewhere, remembering the old days when she was considered at the happy-go-lucky girl.

**_--Lunch—_ **

She sat all alone in her cherry blossom tree eating. I hate them all. They don't even know the real me. I'll show them, I'm no weak, helpless girl. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Swiftly

Sakura jumped down from the branch on which she sat and made her way inside the school to her English class.

Walking into class she sat herself in the front row, as the other students made their way to their seats. Sadly Li was also in this class, as well as Tomoyo, Eriol, Sasaki Rika, Yanagisawa Naoko, Mihara Chiharu, and Yamazaki Takashi.

"Settle down everyone I have a wonderful surprise for you all today," exclaimed the very perky teacher Mrs. Hunter. The class quickly quieted down waiting in anticipation for what she had to say. "You will all be receiving a project!"

The class groaned. '_Great just what I need anther project,'_ thought Sakura gloomily.

"Now, I will be picking your partners, it will be a creative opinion piece. You and your partner must hand in a report on "LIFE". That will be your topic; this is strictly opinion based and quite simple. I would also like to inform you all that in a month our class is chosen to put on a talent show for the school."

At this the whole classes perked up listening, murmurs could be heard around the class.

"Yes, it is very exciting. You can do whatever you are good at but make sure to practice within this month for we will be presenting this in front of the school on April 24th," said Mrs. Hunter enthusiastically. "Now let's sort you into your groups."

Tomoyo and Eriol

Li Syaoran and Yumi Sakura

Sasaki Rika and Alex

Yanagisawa Naoko and Mika

Mihara Chiharu and Yamazaki Takashi………

Sakura couldn't believe her luck. She was stuck with the most annoying and horrible person on the face of the planet. Sighing she made her way to where her partner sat, who also looked very unpleased.

"Why if it isn't the dork, I can't believe I'm paired with you." Syaoran said rudely.

"The feelings mutual I assure you Li." Sakura replied. "I hate working with you as well but I'm not going to let you ruin this project so are going to work on it and get a good mark."

Syaoran was slightly surprised '_who knew she actually talked'_ "Don't tell me what to do dork, I'll work on the project only because I don't want to get a bad grade, I need the mark."

Sakura just stared at him with pure hatred. "Fine, lets meet after school in the library and we can work on the assignment."

"Fine".

The bell rang signaling the end of the day. Students rushed out of their classes and headed home.

Slowly Sakura trudged towards the library. This is going to be one hell of a project. On 'Life' what is Mrs. Hunter up to? The meaning of life is so simple 'Life's a Bitch' nothing more to it. How am I… no wait Li and I suppose to create a whole report on that? It's pointless.

Sakura entered then library and found Syaoran sitting at the far end of the library at an empty table.

Sighing she awaited for the torture to be bestowed upon her.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**Hey all Chica here! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I promise it will get a lot better! Syaoran will be appearing more often soon. ALSO I WAS GOING TO START ANOTHOR FANFICTION! I HAVE SOME IDEAS AND STUFF AND AM BEGINNING TO WRITE IT SO CHECK IT OUT SOON. IT SHOULD BE POSTED VERY SOON. **

**Ne way I've g2g and THANX to everyone who reviewed your all the greatest! **

**Luv Ya'll **

**Chica**


	4. Surprises

**Nerd?...or undercover agent Beauty? **

_Hi my name is Chica this is my first fanfic hope u all like it! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the characters except some I have made. Also it's my own storyline! NO MAGIC! _**I HAVE ALSO USED SOME CHARACTERS BY LITTLE WOLF LOVER (if your looking for great stories to read check hers out there fantastic!) **

**Full Summary:** Sakura, once a beautiful and cheerful girl. She had it all, friends, popularity and most of all a loving family. When her family was unexpectedly murdered she changed her look. Now she is a nerd with no friends but Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragizawa. The only one who knows her secret is Tomoyo, her best friend and distant cousin and Eriol, another friend. Sakura was adopted and 1 year later had to move to America. When she returns 7 years later with a new look what will everyone think? Do they even know it's her? She hides a big secret from the world, what is it? Sakura a cold girl is now back in Japan for her last year of University and revenge for her family. What will happen? What happens when there is someone out to kill her? Who will help her when she is down? Read and find out!

Key:

"….." talking

'…..' thoughts

_Italics_…._Italics_ character action

(….) me talking

**--FLASHBACK--** start of flashback

**--END OF FLASHBACK-- **

Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura

Meilin Li and Jamie Chan

Daidouji Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa Eriol

Sasaki Rika and Yang Alex

Yanagisawa Naoko and Ling Mika

Mihara Chiharu and Yamazaki Takashi

**Important: I just realized that I made a BIG MISTAKE! I said "in one month on April 24th" I'm sorry I didn't mean to skip that far ahead in the story but I guess its okay and IT WILL stay there now! It's CURRENTLY MAY 24th! Also those who asked questions in my review please read below! **

**Review Question/Answers: **

**Miss Blossom:** Thank you soo much for reviewing! Ne ways Sakura will defiantly do something bad to Syaoran, can't say what but you'll fins out if ya keep reading! Lolz! Thanx! Again!

**Kenshinlover2002:** Hey thanx for reviewing! Yes I know that chapter was short I'm sorry! But it seemed good to leave it off there! I'm really sorry if my chapters don't turn out as long as you would like since I have a lot of homework these days, But I promise I'll try and make it longer!) Ne way thanx again!

Sfiresakura: I'm glad your happy with my story! Thanx 4 da review! 

**Czakali: oh thanx for da review! I'm glad I readers that enjoy my work! **

**Pinaygrrl: THX! Sooo much! **

**FlowerLover: Hey gurl thanx 4 da review! My new fic is calle "FINDING MYSELF IN YOUR **

**SOUL" check it out and tell me how ya liked it! The summery might suck a bit but I assure **

**you that my story will get a lot a lot better! I have the whole idea in my head I just need to write it all out! That's da hard part lolz! Ne way g2g! thanx 4 da review! **

**Luvergirlgranger: THX! I'm glad you reviewed! I'm happy to know ppl enjoy my work thank you! **

**Melonfairy: Thank you I really appreciated your review! **

**AnAngelSmiles: Oh she will reveal secrets to Syaoran…or rather he might find out lolz! Ne way just keep on read and ya'll find out! Lolz! Thanx! **

**Angelina: thanx soo much! **

**Dreams-of-hope: aww thanx so much 4 da review! And yes this is my first fic. I have now have another one out! See I always luved to write in a way. I have sooo many stories but can never write them all out there all in ma head! Lolz! But I guess I got really inspired by writers in fafic that I finally sat down and made this fic up. Also I write poems so I guess wrting is just comes to me! (if only I would do that well in ma English class lolz) ne way thanx! Very much! **

**VanillaYumez: OMG thanx soo much! I totally 4got it was Sakura Yumi! Ahhh! Thanx soo much 4 pointing that out! I changed it now so it should be fixed by tomorrow! Thanxxxx! **

**KAWII: thanx soo much 4 da review! **

**Zeddy222: thanx soo much for the review! **

**Also thanx! To all my faithful readers I really appreciate your comments! Thanx! **

Chapter 4 

Taking a seat across from the man she despises, Sakura started to take out empty lined sheets of paper. '_I hate this silence'_ thought Sakura. How would they work on this project together if they both wouldn't talk to each other?

Finally after about 5 minutes of dead silence Syaoran broke it, and not nicely either, in fact it was down right rude. "Okay let's just finish this stupid project, the sooner it's over, the sooner I'll be rid of you."

Sakura glared at him with her black emotion-less eyes. "O-okay" she replied shakily, pretending to be the –oh-so-innocent-and-scared-little-girl. '_Pathetic'_ she thought. Only a little longer and I'll be done pretending to be like this, then I'll show him and everyone NOT to mess with me.

Syaoran smirked at her discomfort; he really enjoyed it when he made her feel scared. "Okay so we have to do this so called project on "life" right… so why don't you and I both say what we think about life, then jot it down? After we can write it all up using the jot notes. Okay?" he asked.

To say the least Sakura was a little surprised. Firstly because he actually came up with an intelligent idea, which she thought was highly impossible for him. And secondly because he asked for her opinion, like it actually mattered.

"Sounds good to me you go first and I'll write down your so-called stupid meaning about life," her voice monotone; while getting her pen and paper ready.

Syaoran ignored the fact she had, in a way, mocked him about the 'so-called stupid meaning about life' part and started to talk about what his meaning of life was.

"Life: The interval of time between birth and death. Life is a part of part of us, and many things live on earth such as humans and animals. It's the condition of living or the state of being alive. A famous quote of life is "Where there's life there's hope". Also if you spend time trying to figure out the meaning of life you loose track of life itself. You don't have to know what it's all about you just have to **feel** it to **live** it…Life can be pictured in many different ways, I personally think life is not all what its looked up to be. Life is hard. To live is great but if living involves you being told what to do then its pure torture…"

Syaoran looked up once he was done; he saw Sakura in deep thought and actually wondered what she was thinking of. "Yeah, that's about all I can't think of right now but if I come up with more I'll tell you tomorrow in class. Oh and if you think my meaning was _stupid_ well all I have to say is, screw off bitch." Smirking Syaoran laughed inside at his joke… that only made sense to him.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts, only to hear the last bit of what he said "By the way I do think your meaning of life if stupid but hey everyone has there own opinions, who am I to judge?"

"You just did when you said it _was_ stupid. Didn't I tell you to screw off? If you think my idea was retarded what's yours? I bet your opinion on life is and I quote "Life is soooo lovely! Pretty flowers and ponies! Life is sooo beautiful!"

Sakura started at him amused, yet fuming at the same time for making assumptions. Syaoran sat across her attempting to look like a 'life-lover-wanna-be' with googely eyes. She would have laughed if it weren't for that fact he was mocking her.

"Shut up Li" she hissed, "My meaning of life is not that, in fact it's no where near it," she added.

"Oh really" he raised an eyebrow in question, "Little miss-goody-goody has another meaning? Fine then what is it hmm?"

Sakura was trying her hardest not to lose control, she hated him, and he was pissing her off right now. She was going to scream at him, and tell him to shut up but he cut her off.

"Now, now four-eyed-freak I don't have all day. I have better things to do then sit in a library – with you."

That was the last straw for Sakura; she stuffed her sheets into her backpack and practically jumped off her chair. She took a couple steps towards the door to leave but stopped and turned her head back slightly glaring fully at Syaoran.

"You want to know my meaning of life Li" she hissed, "its plain and simple: Life's a bitch," she stated quietly yet firmly.

And with that she completely stormed out of the library, leaving, a half stunned, shocked and puzzled Syaoran.

**--Sakura— **

Sakura stormed out of the school and onto the streets on Tomoeada. She couldn't believe the nerve of him! He was so infuriating and totally disrespectful. He has no idea what it's like to live my life, none at all. Lost in her thoughts of the –cocky-mean-stupid-gay-evil-Syaoran she didn't hear someone calling her name.

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo shouted again. Gasping for breath she finally reached up to her best friend who was still oblivious of her presence. Tomoyo tapped her on the shoulder.

"—Whaatt, oh Tomoyo Hi, how long have you been there?"

"I've **­–huff—**been calling your name **–huff—**since I saw you leave **–huff—**the school gate. But of course you didn't hear me, what are thinking so deeply of that you didn't hear me?"

Tomoyo said as she got her breathing under control.

"Sorry Tomoyo, I was thinking how much of a bastard Li is, that's all"

"Oh Sakura I can't understand why they pick on you like that, I hate it, I can't stand to see you like this."

"Like what, I'm still me"

"Saku" said Tomoyo using her nickname "You know what I mean, why won't you let me help you, why won't _you_ do anything to stop them?"

"Tomoyo please, I don't need this right now okay. I will stop them someday, when the time is right, but for now I've gotta get home. Ja" Sakura said, and with that she continued walking home, leaving her friend standing on the sidewalk.

I'm sorry Tomoyo, I really am but it's for the best that you and I stay as far away as possible. I don't want you to get hurt because of me. That _Shadow Killer_ is still out there, though I have a disguise I'm sure he'll find out sooner or later. If he does figure out _this_ is me right now he'll hurt you and all my friends, its best if I stay away until I am sure that I'll be able to kill him. '_I will kill him one day_'Sakura thought as she entered her house making her way to her room.

Outside on the sidewalk tears formed in the Amethyst-girls eyes. She knew all Sakura's secrets and what happened to her, and _who_ did this to her. But she promised she wouldn't tell the authorities. She was to be faithful to her friend. But now she felt as though she hardly knew her and it hurt her; it hurt to know that she couldn't confide in her anymore.

"Tomoyo? What are you doing standing here by yourself?" asked Eriol. He was on his way home when he saw the girl he had a crush on for as long as he could remember standing alone on the sidewalk.

What happened next totally surprised Eriol; he suddenly felt a force on him and almost stumbled down but caught himself at the last moment. He looked down to see his crush clinging on to him as if her life depended on it, crying her eyes out.

"Tomoyo? What's wrong? What happened?" he asked worriedly. Tomoyo wasn't the type to break down much.

"Oh Erri-iol **–sob—**It hu**–sob—**rts so much **–sob—**she's in so **–sob—**much pain and, and **–sob--**…" Tomoyo couldn't continue, she was crying too much.

"Tomoyo, Tomoyo, come on now shhh… its okay everything will be alright. It'll be okay I promise. Shh… come one I'll take you home…" said Eriol. People were looking at them in wonder, as too what happened to make the beautiful girl cry.

A couple passing by said "I wonder what that blue-hair man said to make such a beautiful lady cry?" His wife nodded and shook her head.

"Kids these days…" she muttered "take it from me boy and apologize to the young lady, you wouldn't want to let go a pretty girl as herself" the wife added as the couple walked away.

Both Tomoyo and Eriol blushed scarlet. "Umm… co-ome on I'll…I'll take you home k?" asked Eriol

Tomoyo just nodded her head, still hanging onto Eriol. She liked being in his arms, she felt so safe as if nothing bad could ever happen to her as long as she stayed there.

Together they walked down the streets, Eriol speaking words of comfort to Tomoyo in attempt to make her stop crying. She didn't let him go until they were both at Tomoyo's doorstep.

"Thank you Eriol-kun" she said quietly, finally finding her voice "I'm sorry for breaking down like that its just I can't stand to see Sakura like this."

"I know what you mean, and it wasn't your fault, I hate to see her like this as well but don't worry I had a talk to my so-called cousin. I hope it put him straight but knowing him it might get worse…" he trailed off thinking of his little chat with Syaoran.

**--FLASHBACK— **

_"Hey cute little cousin" said Eriol. _

_"__Hiiragizawa," Syaoran hissed, "how many times must I tell you to never fucking call me that?" _

_"Umm… too many to count cute little cousin!" Eriol answered cheerfully. _

_"What do you want Eriol I don't have time for this" _

_Suddenly Eriol's cheerful face turned into a serious angry one. He glared at Syaoran "Fine. I'll make this plain and simple. Lay off Sakura got it? You have no idea what her life is like, so I'd back off if I were you," he stated firmly, never once breaking eye contact. _

_Syaoran glared icily back at Eriol, "The thing is Eriol I'm not you, and I do as I please. And what's this bullshit about Yumi's life? Your right I don't know anything about it, no do I want to. I really don't give a shit, and I'll do a I please." _

_"Cut the crap Syaoran. Why do you only pick on her? There are loads of other students in the school that you can pick on and yet you choose Sakura. Why?" demanded Eriol trying to keep his anger down. Usually he was very calm and collected but Syaoran was really pushing the limit. _

_Syaoran was taken back by the question 'why do I always pick on Yumi?' he questioned himself. "I pick on Yumi because I feel like it, she's an easy target," said Syaoran. "Are you happy with the answer? Now can I go? Or are we going to continue playing '21 questions?'" he asked sarcastically. _

_Finally a vein popped in Eriol's head, he took Syaoran by the collar and slammed him roughly against the wall, "Listen Syaoran and listen well. I don't fucking care if Sakura is an easy target got it. She's my friend and I will not have you hurt her. BACK OFF," Eriol roared and with that he left Syaoran standing there alone. _

_Once again Syaoran was surprised, he never once saw Eriol so Not-calm and collected. 'What's with all these surprises today?' he thought. What the hell is going on today? And why does Eriol care so much about that dork Yumi? And what did he mean by 'I have no idea what her life is like? Arrggg… this is all bullshit. I'll do as I please!' With that concluded he made his way home to his apartment which he shared with his butler, __Wei_

**--END FLASHBACK--**

Tomoyo looked at him astounded about what he had just told her. She had a very hard time believing that he, Eriol, had lost control and actually yelled at Syaoran.

She stared at Eriol with new admiration; boy did she love him. " Arigatio Eriol-kun, that was very brave of you and kind" she said sweetly.

Eriol blushed red like a cherry, "Anyway Tomoyo I've gotta get home I'll see you tomorrow at school ok?" But what he did next was totally unexpected. Leaning over he quickly kissed her cheek, running down the steps of her house he yelled a bye then disappeared past the giant gate and onto the busy streets again.

Tomoyo's eyes widened as she took in what had just happened only moments ago. Finally processing the information she quickly entered her mansion and shut the door behind her.

What Tomoyo did next was also much unexpected, she screamed "Oh my god ERIOL-KUN JUST KISSED ME! Oh my god! Oh my god!" she shrieked skipping around the house, holding her cheek on which Eriol had kissed.

The staff around the house all stopped what they were doing to see what the commotion was, only to find their young mistress jumping around like a kangaroo, laughing and squealing in delight. They all sweat dropped and slowly returned to their work leaving their young mistress alone in her daydream state.

**--Sakura— **

As Sakura lay on her bed she thought about her life and how messed up it was. Her '_parents'_ finally gave up trying to take the place of her real parents. But that didn't stop them from making an effort once in awhile.

'_I hate that I'm pushing my friends away, I hate lying to them all, but it's for the best'_ she thought. Slowly she got up from her bed and changed her clothes.

Choosing to wear a tight black tank top and tight black shorts with the word '_rebel'_ written across the butt, she took off her wig and black contact lenses. Tying up her hair she proceeding down to her basement. This was where she spent most her time when she was home, either here or in her room.

The basement was like a gym, there were mats along the floor and in the corners there were various equipments for fighting. A punching bag hung from the ceiling and exercise machines and weights were scattered around the room.

You may be wondering what this was all doing down here, well lets just say both her _'parents'_ enjoyed working out.

She put on two red boxing gloves and made her way to the punching bag. Sakura trained everyday for at least 3 hours. Everyday she taught herself to fight. Though she was only 15 years old (A/N: She 15 now because her b'day was on April 1st and she is in 9th grade currently) she fought very well. She could probably kick everyone's ass at school but sadly she was in _'hiding'_ right now until she perfected her fighting skills and was completely sure she could reveal herself to the 'Shadow Killer'.

Sakura hadn't heard of the killer since her real parents had died, secretly she hope he was dead but also wished that he weren't so she could kill him and/or send him to jail.

As Sakura continued her work-out session, a thought was nagging at her mind and that was the last line Syaoran had said to her when he was explaining what he thought the meaning of life was. And that was _'Life is hard. To live is great but if living involves you being told what to do then its pure torture…' _she wondered what he meant by that. To live in pure torture, she already did that but why would Li say something like that? Does he live in pure torture?

Sakura wondered. Finally realizing who she was thinking of she scolded herself. How could she ever think that Li lives in pure torture? He lives in a perfect world, he knows nothing of what life is really like.

Shaking her head she continued working out in full concentration, but in the back of her mind a little nerve kept bothering her.

**--Syaoran— **

"Good afternoon Master Syaoran," said Wei, the butler and Syaoran's guardian for the time being.

"Good afternoon Wei," Syaoran mumbled heading towards his room.

Syaoran was currently living in an apartment. His family all lived in Hong Kong, China. His mother, Li Yelen and his four older sisters Li Shiefa, Li Fuutie, Li Fanren, and Li Feimei. His dad had died when he was only 5 years old. Since Syaoran was the only male off-spring he was the rightful heir to the Li Empire. When he would turn 21 years old, the empire would be completely his.

In all of China the Li Family was by far the most richest and powerful.

Syaoran hated it there; he was always followed around by news reporters and people asking for his autographs. Never once did he have a real friend. That's why he transferred to Tomoeada, Japan.

Laying on his bed he thought about his home. I never had a real life there. I was always told what to do and where to go. My sisters were always making fun of me saying '_ohh cute little brother'_ and stuff. My mother was always demanding, and constantly telling me about my responsibilities as the Li clan heir.

'_My life was a complete hell in __Hong Kong__'_ he thoughtThat Yumi says her life is a bitch, well I bet she has no idea what real life is like. She has no idea how much it hurts not to be loved. To be told what to do and having to grow up at such a young age. She's just a dork who thinks that not getting straight A's will put her life in misery.

Furiously Syaoran shook his head trying to get these thoughts out of his head. He didn't want to be thinking of that freak right now. Slowly drifting off to sleep his last thought consisted of an angry voice. _'You have no idea what her life is like, so I'd back off if I were you' … …… _

**Authors Note **

Hey all Chica here! Howz it goin? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I was very pleased with what I accomplished! It's the longest chapter I've written yet! Lolz! Ne way! I want to thank everyone for his or her reviews! They really help a lot and give me a more encouragement to keep writing! If it weren't 4 u all I'd probably never write anything at all! THANX! Well plz R&R and if you have any comment and/or suggestions please feel free to place them in your review! 

**I would also like to clear up that Sakura is now 15 years old and is in 9th grade. She's been adopted for almost one year now and soon she will be moving to America. And 7 years later she will return. She will be 22 then, for her last year in University. **

Ne way I've g2g now iz getting really late and I've got school tomorrow sadly lolz! Bye!

**..:Luv Ya'll:.. **

**…:Chica:…**


	5. Conscience and Detention

**Nerd?...or undercover agent Beauty? **

_Hi my name is Chica this is my first fanfic hope u all like it! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the characters except some I have made. Also it's my own storyline! NO MAGIC! _**I HAVE ALSO USED SOME CHARACTERS BY LITTLE WOLF LOVER (if your looking for great stories to read check hers out there fantastic!) **

**Full Summary:** Sakura, once a beautiful and cheerful girl. She had it all, friends, popularity and most of all a loving family. When her family was unexpectedly murdered she changed her look. Now she is a nerd with no friends but Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragizawa. The only one who knows her secret is Tomoyo, her best friend and distant cousin and Eriol, another friend. Sakura was adopted and 1 year later had to move to America. When she returns 7 years later with a new look what will everyone think? Do they even know it's her? She hides a big secret from the world, what is it? Sakura a cold girl is now back in Japan for her last year of University and revenge for her family. What will happen? What happens when there is someone out to kill her? Who will help her when she is down? Read and find out!

Key:

"….." talking

'…..' thoughts

_Italics_…._Italics_ character action

(….) me talking

FLASHBACK start of flashback

END OF FLASHBACK

Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura

Meilin Li and Jamie Chan

Daidouji Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa Eriol

Sasaki Rika and Yang Alex

Yanagisawa Naoko and Ling Mika

Mihara Chiharu and Yamazaki Takashi

**IMPORTANT: All those who REVIEWED AND/OR ASKED QUESTIONS PLEASE LOOK BELOW! Thanx! **

**Fanficpixie** I just wanted to say thanx soo much for your review! And You basically have the right idea! Also Sakura will be going to America very soon. Like I said in my Summery 1 year later she goes. And it's already May in the story. So in about the next 2 chappies she'll be moving to America! Thanx!

**AnAngelSmiles:** Syoaran thinks that he has a worse life because he's blinded by his own misery. Though he has everything he believes he's got so many problems. Also he doesn't know Sakura very well so he thinks she's just a weak girl that doesn't know how to stand up for herself! Hope that's clears up ya question! Thanx!

**Fallen-Emmie-Angel:** Yes I realized there were a few errors and for that I am sorry but hey every writer messes up time to time……lolz! I'm just one that does a lot lolz! It's my first fanfic so please forgive me. I hope you enjoy my work! Thanx!

**Kenshinlover2002:** Yes the shadow killer is alive but he doesn't know where Sakura went since she disguised herself… but yes he's still around and he will find Sakura…MAYBE! Lolz! Ne way keep reading and ya'll find out! Thanx!

**EvilKittyOfDoom:** Hi thanx for ya review but I assure you that my title does go with my fic. I'm planning it to be a long story and it'll go well. "Nerd…or Undercover Agent Beauty" See she's a Nerd now but later…… well you'll have to read and find out lolz! I'm sorry if you think it's a cliché but I happen to think it'll go well. Thanx!

**sakura & Syaoran:** Lolz! Thanx for ya review! HOPEFULLY… Syaoran and Sakura will find out about their past life… But how I can't say you'll just have to keep reading lolz! Thanx!

**Wolf Jade:** Thanx so much 4 ya review! Sakura will be moving to the US in the next 2 chapter hopefully! Don't worry she will be soon. I'm planning to make this a long fic so bear with me! I really enjoy writing and this is my first fic so I want to try and make it good lolz! It'll be soon though just keep reading kkz! Thanx!

**moonrabbit (skatersgurlyahoo.ca:** Thanx soo much for your review! I absolutely appreciated it! You really think my fanfic is good? I mean you've read a lot of ficz right? How is mine compared to others… I have also read quite a few but I always as if mine isn't as great ya know… Ne way I really luved ya review Thanx soo much!

**Aligrl:** Thanx 4 ya review! Yes I know I have many OOC characters but you see it's still a SS and ET etc. fan fic. The rest of the characters I made up just playa role in the story but not the lead ones ya know… I'm really glad you like my story thanx!

**I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK THE FOLLOWING: **

**XxhopexX, kawaiiseeker987, zeddy222, cherryxxblossomMiss BlossomPinaygrrlch1n3se-grlAnimeluvaJK, Melonfairy, dreamz-of-hopeczakali**

**I would like to say THANX to all that reviewed! I really appreciate it soo much! THANK YOU! Your reviews keep me going really if it weren't for you all encouraging me to write I wouldn't have! THANX! **

**Chapter 5 **

As Sakura made her way to school, she wondered what today would be like. Yesterday, she left Li in the library alone without finishing their project. _' Urrgg… that means we have to meet up again to finish the damn thing_' she thought angrily.

Sakura entered the school gate only to realize that no students were there. The whole yard was empty, save for a few students who thought it was _cool_ to skip class. '_damn,'_ I'm late again. She quickly took off towards her classroom.

As her classroom came into view she prayed to whomever out there who had some shred oh humanity that Mrs. Wangari was in a good mood.

**--SLAM— **

Students jumped and a few girls even shrieked, hearing their classroom door slam open.

In walked Sakura, slowly, ignoring all the looks she got. "Sorry I'm late Wangeri-sensei, it won't happen again," she said in monotone, proceeding to her desk.

Mrs. Wangari just glared at her but then her facial expression turned into a smirk. "Like hell in won't happen again, I hope that you don't have any booked appointments after school. Even if you do well they'll just have to be cancelled now won't they because you have DETENTION," she said a little too dramatically.

Sakura just rolled her eyes and turned her head towards the window once again tuning out the dreary lecture. Lucky for her, Mrs. Wangari didn't notice her eye roll because if she did World War 3 would have certainly taken place.

**-- Syaoran POV.— **

I stared at her; she's such an idiot. Every freakin' day she's late for school and receives detentions; you'd think one would learn. Theirs something about her though, something…_creepy…_

**-- Normal— **

As the lesson went on Syaoran continued to think about the black-eyed girl in front of him. Since he first came to this school at the beginning of the year he noticed something was strange about her. But ever since his little chitchat with Eriol yesterday he began to wonder…

'Why do I even care, she's just a nobody; a common nerd who can't defend herself' he thought.

_'Ah yes but you see there are many common nerds in this high school and yet you choose to pick on her'_ said a voice from inside Syaoran's head.

'Whaatt… who are you? And WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW?' Syaoran mentally yelled.

The voice chuckled _'Well you can say that I'm your conscience, and I know all,'_ it stated mysteriously.

'This is just too weird… Go away!'

_' Ahh… but Syaoran you can't get rid of me, I'm a part of you. Now let's get to the point. You are feeling guilty about what you have done to that girl, Sakura,'_ said his conscience.

'WHATT? ARE YOU CARZY! I do not feel guilty nor will I ever! I haven't done anything to feel guilty about!' roared Syaoran at his mental conscience.

_'You do and you know it. You also want to know why she looks so sad yet angry at the same time. You want to know what's wrong with her. You want to get to—'_

Syaoran cut the voice off 'SHUT UP! I don't want to know any of that! And I don't even want to know what that last bit you were going to say! GO AWAY! Yumi's just a NERD okay! Nothing more, nothing less! She's a friggin freak! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!' hollered Syaoran. He couldn't believe he was battling with him self!

_'Believe it!' _said the voice_. 'Stop denying what you feel. You know theirs something weird and mysterious about Sakura, so stop denying!'_ yelled the voice. It was getting without doubt pissed off.

'No the only thing that's weird and mysterious is YOU,' exclaimed Syaoran.

As the mental battle continued inside Syaoran, he got more and more angry.

"SHUT UP!" Syaoran roared.

The class turned to him in question, some sniggering at his outburst, others frightened.

"Is their something you would like to share with the class Mr. Li?" snapped Mrs. Wangari.

Syaoran flushed in embarrassment but quickly covered it up "No ma'am, I'm sorry," he said glaring at some of the students who were snickering at him. They quickly shut up and resumed working.

"Good. And I would appreciate it if you did not have another outburst in my class. Oh and you will be receiving detention after school for your inappropriate behavior," the teacher stated as the continued marking her papers.

Syaoran mentally cursed his conscience. If it hadn't been so persistent about him wondering about Yumi, this would have never happened. Now he had detention after school, just what he needed.

Looking at the girl in front of him, he noticed she was staring out the window, AGAIN. How the hell did she get top marks if she never paid attention during class?

_'I told you, you wondered about her,'_ the eerie voice said.

'NOOOO! I thought I got rid of you,' groaned Syaoran.

_'Sorry buddy, no can do! I'm here till you figure out your feelings'_

'Grrr… I have no feelings to figure out, got it? Just leave me alone before you get me another detention,' screamed Syaoran.

'_Okay Okay just chill! I'll leave for now but just think about what I said. Oh and this doesn't mean I'm gone for good, I'll be back!' _said the voice chuckling.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and tried to focus on the work in front of him. But in the back of his mind two things bothered him. Firstly, about what the voice said regarding Yumi and second he thought he was going INSANE.

**--After School— **

Sakura and Syaoran both groaned as they heard the last bell. Syaoran scowled at the happy students who were glad to be going home, but he on the other hand had detention. _'Stupid conscience got me a detention, with Yumi as well.'_

Both Sakura and Syaoran took their seats and at the same time Mrs. Wangari came into the classroom.

"Well, I'm glad to see you both showed up. Now I'm in a good mood today so I'll let you off easy," said Wangari. She eyed the two students straight in the eye.

The two students' heads perked up hearing they were going to be let off easy, but all hope died when they say the evil look on their teacher's face.

"You'll both write an essay on how to have proper behavior and arriving to school on time," looking at Sakura pointedly. "You have a one hour detention in which I want this completed, if it's not done then be prepared to stay until you finish it."

Both students groaned inwardly, could their teacher be any more evil. As soon as the empty lined sheets of paper hit their desks, they began to write furiously. The sooner the essay was complete, the sooner they might be able to go.

Time ticked and the only sounds that could be heard were the ones of pencils writing across the paper and erasers rubbing feverishly.

Finally both were done just as the hour was completed. They both handed in their essay and scattered quickly as possible away from the room.

Turning the corner into the next hall Syaoran began his taunting.

"So little bitch when do you want, and dare I say it, meet up again to finish they project?"

Sakura wanted so much to punch the living daylights out of him, but had to keep up her act. "Whenever I don't care I just want to get this over with," she stated making her voice quiver a little.

Syaoran smirked when he heard her quiver but there was something different about it. It was like it was _forced?_

"How about now since were already here at the school, we can finish it now, spending more time with you is unhealthy for me," said Syaoran.

It took a whole lot of self-control to keep her anger down as they made their way to the library. Soon both settled at the same table from yesterday, which was located at the back of they library, away from peeping eyes.

"Alright I wrote up my meaning of life yesterday night so now all we need to do is type up the good copy," said Sakura.

"Whatever, I'LL type it up, I don't want you to do something wrong and get me a bad grade," said Syaoran as they made their way to the library computers.

Sakura glared at his back wished to burn a whole right through him. "I get YOU a bad grade? Peh! That'll be the day. I get top marks in every subject, can't say that about you now can I. If anyone will get you a bad grade it's yourself," said Sakura angrily; he really could piss her off.

Syaoran glared at her as he started to type. "You know for someone who is considered to be _smart,_ you really don't know much that goes on around, do you," it was more of a statement than a question. "I'll have you know that I am just as smart as you, though you come in first, I'm not far behind; I come in second. But you see I actually have a life and don't engross myself in books all day," he stated smugly.

Shock flashed through Sakura's eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came. She didn't know Syaoran was that smart, she all ways believed he was one of those stupid jocks.

The two continued working while keeping up a verbal battle. Arguing when one of them didn't like what was being written down.

"No! Not that! It's so lame, change the sentence!"

"Why should I? I think it sounds perfect"

"Obviously, you don't know what perfect is," came the retort.

"Obviously YOU don't know what perfect is!"

And so it went on and on as the two argued on every sentence. The librarian shushed them numerous times for disturbing others with their bickering but one look of Syaoran's glare and she shut up.

Finally after much complications and aspirins, the two finished the project. As they exited the library, the few that were still there gave a sigh of relief and enjoyed the newfound silence.

Sakura and Syaoran both went outside into the cold night. It was 8:30pm. An old saying came into Sakura's mind 'How time flies when you're having fun'. Yeah right, having fun is way out of the question.

Shivering slightly Sakura started to make her way home with Syaoran in tow. Sakura only had on a thin black hoodie with a white tank-top underneath. And no matter how warm the sweatshirt looked, it wasn't, the wind blew right threw it.

**-- Syaoran POV— **

I watched her as the walked in front of me shivering slightly. It was a cold night and I could tell that sweatshirt did nothing to keep her warm. Should I lend her my jacket? NO what am I thinking? Syaoran you're going mad, take a deep breath and clam yourself. You haven't had anything to eat in a while this is why you just thought of being nice to Yumi.

But look at her she seems so _fragile_. Whoa where did that come from? Yumi's not _fragile_ she's a dork, a nerd, a…a…

_'Girl that just wants to get good grades and not go by looks. A girl that wants to accomplish something in life and NOT end up working a McDonalds saying would you like fires with that?'_ said a voice.

'Ohhh nooo not again! I thought I got rid of the voice!' groaned Syaoran.

**--Normal POV— **

Syaoran concentrated hard on keeping that voice away. He couldn't believe what his mind was saying about Yumi. It was absurd; she was a dork, a loser, a loner. But Syaoran had to admit to himself that girl did know how too keep up a good argument. There wasn't a bored moment.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a cold voice spoke up.

"Li, you had better not forget to bring our assignment in tomorrow. I don't want another teacher giving me a detention for not bringing in my project," said Sakura.

All the 'nice' thoughts about Sakura that were roaming Syaorans head vanished in a heartbeat. "No, I won't forget to bring OUR project," answered Syaoran coolly.

"Fine, whatever," came the reply. "Later," said Sakura, and with that she turned left and made her way down the dark, still street, to her house.

Grumbling about how people should have more manners, Syaoran turned to the right and made his way down the street to his apartment.

**--Sakura— **

She entered the house; hoping her foster parents weren't home or maybe went to bed early. No such luck.

"WHER HAVE YOU BEEN?" screeched a high-pitched voice that could have brought the dead to life again. "DO YOU ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS? YOU COULD HAVE ATLEAST TOLD US WHERE YOU WERE GOING!" said Anita fuming at her 'daughters' lack of judgment. But couldn't deny the fact she was glad she got home safely.

"Calm down Anita, I'm sure Sakura here has a good explanation as to why she did not inform us she wouldn't be home until late," said Richard (father).

Sakura rolled her eyes at them. They weren't even her parents. Why did they care where and when she got home? "I'm sorry I did not give you both a heads up, I got a detention today and had to stay late working on a project," said Sakura offhandedly.

"Honey you should have told us you had to work on a project. We could have given you a ride home as. I don't want you walking home at this time of night, who knows what kind of people are out there," said Anita softly looking at her daughter, wishing she would confide in her.

"Sorry won't happen again," stated Sakura. "I have to go work out, later," she said proceeding downstairs to the basement.

Both parents watched their adoptive daughter go in sadness. Wishing she would treat them as parents, but it was without a doubt obvious to them that she very little love for them and it broke their heart. What was more heartbreaking was the fact of how they were going to tell her that this would be her last months in Japan because in a few short months they were moving to America.

"Oh Richard she's going to want nothing to do with us won't she. She lost her real parents and now were taking her away from her birthplace," said Anita quietly as tears leaked out of her eyes.

Richard hugged his wife tenderly whispering soothing words. "It'll be alright, the girl needs to heal. I know that she is a caring girl, but this right now isn't her," he said.

Anita looked up to her husband, confusion clearly written on her face.

Sighing he explained. "I knew her dad; he was an old friend of mine. He told me once that if anything should ever happen to them that I would look after his kids. I promised him long ago that if that day should ever come you needn't worry, I'll look after them as if they were my own," said Richard. He was in a light trance thinking of his best friend growing up. He couldn't believe his friend died along with his wife and son, they didn't deserve this. It's as if Fuji (nickname) knew something would happen to him, that's why he was anxious to make me promise.

Anita watched her husband sadly; she knew that Sakura's dad and he must have been great friends. Gently leaning against her husband she closed her eyes and prayed to God to bring happiness to Sakura's life.

Downstairs the girl battled furiously, training herself for the future. She had no idea how or when her revenge would be complete. But she did know this; no one was going to stop her from completing her mission. She wouldn't live in peace till justice was done.

**--AN— **

**Hey all Chica here! It's great to be writing again! I'm deeply sorry for the late update; I shall try and be more consistent. Thanx too all who reviewed. **

**So what's going on now? The plot thickens. And we finally find out about why Richard and Anita adopted Sakura. But they also took her in because they don't have kids of their own…YET. Ne way find out what happens! I PROMISE you that this will be a very good story. In my opinion at least. Ne way g2g eat dinner bye! **

**--Luv Ya'll--**


	6. Painfully Letting Go

**Nerd?...or undercover agent Beauty? **

_Hi my name is Chica this is my first fanfic hope u all like it! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the characters except some I have made. Also it's my own storyline! NO MAGIC! _**I HAVE ALSO USED SOME CHARACTERS BY LITTLE WOLF LOVER (if your looking for great stories to read check hers out there fantastic!) **

**Full Summary:** Sakura, once a beautiful and cheerful girl. She had it all, friends, popularity and most of all a loving family. When her family was unexpectedly murdered she changed her look. Now she is a nerd with no friends but Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragizawa. The only one who knows her secret is Tomoyo, her best friend and distant cousin; and Eriol another friend. Sakura was adopted and 1 year later had to move to America. When she returns 7 years later with a new look what will everyone think? Do they even know it's her? She hides a big secret from the world, what is it? Sakura a cold girl is now back in Japan for her last year of University and revenge for her family. What will happen? What happens when there is someone out to kill her? Who will help her when she is down? Read and find out!

Key:

"….." talking

'…..' thoughts

_Italics_…._Italics_ character action

(….) me talking

**--FLASHBACK--** start of flashback

**--END OF FLASHBACK-- **

Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura

Meilin Li and Jamie Chan

Daidouji Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa Eriol

Sasaki Rika and Yang Alex

Yanagisawa Naoko and Ling Mika

Mihara Chiharu and Yamazaki Takashi

**Hi everyone Chica here! I want to thank everyone for there reviews! They were so sweet! I really luved them! Thank you all! **

**If you reviewed and/or had questions then look below please. **

**Coca24cola: **Thanx so much for review! I'm glad you like my story!

**Pinaygrrl:** Yes I know poor Sakura eh? But it how it goes, don't worry though it'll get better I promise! Thanx for your review!

**XxhopexX: **I know I'm very sorry for not updated in sooo long, but you see I had complication with my computer and I had a lot going on at school, I hope you can forgive me. Also I'll try and make the chapters longer but don't kill me if their not. Some will be long, some short, I can't really say. See I'm not a really fast typer ya know. And I do this in my spare time, and it's hard for me to write a lot down ya know. But I try my best kkz! Thanx 4 ya review!

**MidniteDreamer:** Hi! I'm really glad that you like my story! And I want to thatk you for your review! THANX YOU!

**Czakali:** Yes Sakura is moving to America soon. Probably in the next two chapters or so. This story is going to about 20 to 30 chapters I'm hoping, so stay will me till then! Sakura is currently 15 years old. She starts of 14 years old, but turns fifteen. I'm sorry I did not show her birthday. Ne way she's in ninth grade now. I have also revised my chapter especially 1 and 3,4. if you have to re-read them, I made them better. Also she's coming back to Japan **7** years late. I know at first I said 8 years but I changed that. Sorry for the confusion. Also THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW!

**Crystaleyez:** Lolz I know, no luv at first site. See he may start to respect her at one point, but love is far away! I'm glad you get the intense feeling, I was hoping for it. I'm sorry if my paragraphs were too long for you. I'll try and make them shorter, but it's how I've always written so it might take while. Thank you so much for saying my characters description was good! I was hoping soo much that it was all right. See I wanted to give all the details so the reader would have a feel as if they were them or seeing them there ya know. Lolz I hope you don't have a sad life like Sakura, I wouldn't want that for anyone! But I hope yours is like hers later when everything will be all right ya know. Aww I'm soo glad that I have loyal fans! You know at first when I created this fic, I was scared that no one would like it and that would mean I wasn't a good writer. You see I love to write, and the reviews everyone gives me is a great encouragement. I won't pressure myself in writing my fic fast, I want them really good so I'm going to take my time, but I assure that I will NOT abandon it ever. Thanx you soo soo soo much for your review! I swear when I read it, I really awed out loud! I was literally moved thanx!

**Kawiiseeker987:** Yes I also enjoyed writing the conscience part. I thought I would add in some humour you know cuz the other chapters before were so intense ya know. I wanted to lighten up the mood a bit. Thanx for you review!

**FlowerLover:** thanx for your review!

**AngelGirl2424:** Thanx for you review! Yes I also found the part about conscience funny lolz! Thanx again!

**pure hope :** I'm really glad you luv my story! Thanx for you review!

**Bayka:** Aww thanx so much! I'm so happy that you liked my story! I'm promise I will not leave this story hanging ever! It might take me a while to update but I promise I will update! Thanx!

**Loser: **Thanx for you review!

**Yukyungtang:** You think it really good? THANX! I know it's sad but it'll lighten up soon! Thanx so much!

**Midnite-goddess:** I appreciate you like my concept! And I hope you'll stick with my story! I'll update soon! Thanx so much! And I'll need all the lick I can get lolz!

**Asuki** **Tanrei**Thanx! I'm pleased you think this chapter was excellent! I also thought the battle between Syaoran and his conscience was funny! Thanx for you review!

**Lonely Maiden:** I'll try and update quicker but not too quick because I want to make my chapter thorough and great! Thanx!

**LIttlelonewolf** Yes Sakura will become a secret agent beauty soon… OMG I luv your suggestion! It's absolutely amazing! Thanx soo munch! Now I know where to go with this story and all! Omg! Thanx you! I wanted to ask you how do think if their son is the same age as Sakura and acts like an overprotective brother, giving Syaoran a hard time later ya know. And he'll be a top agent and stuff OMG all these thoughts running through my head! I have a whole new outlook as to what to do THANX! I don't know how many times I'll be able to say that! Thanx! Lolz you probably think I some crazy girl right now eh? Lolz I don't blame yeah I'm really hyper right now lolz! But really thank you I really appreciate you suggestion and will definitely take it into account, definitely! Thanx for the review! Till next time!

**Cherryxxblossom:** Lolz there leaving but don't worry in 7 years she'll be back! And look much different too lolz! Yes Sakura's for and her foster father knew each other they were best friends growing up. They made a promise that if anything every happened to either of their families the other would look after them.

**Gurla-aYa:** Lolz thanx you for review! And indeed the plot thickens and the evil conscience appears! Lolz!

**Kenshinlover2002:** Yes I know it'll take Sakura longer to complete her task but it's all good, don't worry! Thanx for ya review!

**MissBlossom:** Thanx so much for ya review! I promise I won't let ya'll down! Thanx again!

**Maximite:** Chica mean little girl…cuz I am little lolz I'm really short for my age! Bur its all-good lolz. Also you pronounce it sort of like this Chii-ka. Like take the 'ea' of TEA and ass it to CH then say calm and take the 'ca' and add it to the end. CHICA! I hope I explained alright I'm not really good at explaining stuff like this srry…Thanx for ya review!

**I would also like to thank everyone else for your reviews! Their wonderful! Thanx! **

**Chapter 6**

Morning came quicker then expected. It was as if god wanted to torture her. Wanting her to get to school quicker so she would be laughed, and teased at. Groaning Sakura sagged of her bed, groggily making her way to her bathroom. She brushed her teeth, took a relaxing shower and got ready for school.

She wore black baggy jeans with two dangly chains across her waist, one silver the other gold, both intertwined. She put on a tight white tank top with a shapeless long, hooded black West 49 sweatshirt.

She quickly put on her contacts and brushed her now newly dyed black hair. Having to put on a wig every morning was too much of a hassle. Therefore she bought temporary washable dye since it was a whole lot stressful.

Finally she put on some thick spiked bracelets, a black choker with a three studs around it, and a pair of silver dangly earrings.

As Sakura looked at herself in the mirror a poem she wrote not to long ago popped into her mind.

(A/N: I will be inserting poems now and then and please don't take them, they're my own! I don't mean to be mean but DON'T TAKE MY POEMS! And if so, please contact me, my stuff should be copyrighted! Thanx!)

_Myself_

_Looking into the mirror, _

_I see a sight that gives me fear, _

_Who is this person looking back at me? _

_Whatever happened to outer beauty?… _

_I don't recognize her face, _

_So sullen and so sad, _

_Without a hint of grace. _

_Her eyes are welled with tears, _

_Reflecting all those gruesome fears, _

_When will this tragic nightmare end? _

_Hopefully before it's not too late for these wounds to mend. _

_And out an end to all this strife. _

_I see all these things looking into the mirror, _

_With that girl looking back at me, _

_This will be the only image that I'll ever see._

Sighing Sakura eyed her poem book, which she hid under her bed, so no one would look at it. Checking the time she leaped up; grabbed her bag and headed downstairs. She was once again going to be late, what a surprise.

"Morning honey," said Anita cheerfully. "Your breakfast is one the table," she added.

"Morning," came the reply. "I don't have time for breakfast I'm late again," said Sakura making her way to the door, not even bothering to thank her mother for the effort.

If she had turned around she would have seen the hurt that crossed her mothers face. But was quickly covered up and masked a cheerful one again.

"Sweetie will you be home straight after school? Or do you have to stay later?" she asked walking towards her daughter.

"I don't know; I'll be home as soon as possible. Ja," said Sakura racing out the door on her roller blades.

Anita watched her only daughter as she went out of sight. She hated what the girl was doing to herself. She was closing herself from the world, and it scared her. She just hoped that when they gave her the news of moving she wouldn't completely snap.

Anita shut the door thinking about America, she loved it there. It was where all her friends and family lived and she couldn't wait to leave. But she would greatly miss Japan; it was also a wonderful place.

**--Sakura—**

Racing down the hallway Sakura reached her classroom. Gulping she entered her English class. She was slightly shocked to see no one sitting in their seats and kids scattered around the room chatting happily.

As she entered the room making her way to her desk she realized that Ms. Hunter was not present.

Shrugging it off she sat down and looked out the window, starting to daydream about her old life. She blacked out all the giggling sluts behind her, who were surrounding Li's desk.

Li smiled charmingly but if you looked close enough you'd see that the girls around him made him sick.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" yelled Rika. Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, and Tomoyo by her side. She was yelling quite loudly and it caught Syaoran's attention.

"Huh? What?" asked Sakura snapping out of her daydream. "Oh hi guys," she replied sully.

"Hey girl, it's been forever since we've talked, why is it that you never hang out with us anymore?" asked Chiharu questioningly.

"Yeah, we miss having you around, don't you wanna be friends with us anymore?" asked Naoko looking hurt.

Sakura sighed racking her brain for a good excuse. It wasn't like she could say 'Oh sorry guys there's a killer after me and if I hang out with ya'll you'll be in danger' No she could definitely not say that.

"I..um..well.." stammered Sakura. She looked at her friends' faces; they were waiting patiently for her answer. Heck even Rika was being patient and that never happened. "Sorry guys, theirs a lot that's been going on ya know. And well I've had a lot of homework to do, I'm sorry if you think I've been neglecting you," said Sakura lying through her teeth.

In truth she was really sorry for ditching her friends but she had to, she just had to.

"But we all—" Chiharu was cut short when Ms. Hunter raced through the door.

"Sorry I was late class, my alarm clock didn't go off, then my stove burned cooking eggs, and my car was giving me trouble and well ya… I'm rambling aren't I," she laughed nervously. "Please everyone take a seat we've already lost a lot of time," she said getting her breathing under control.

For the first time in her life Sakura was glad the teacher came. She knew what Chiharu was going to say and was grateful she could not finish her sentence. For if she had Sakura would have had no reply.

What Sakura did not know though was that Syaoran heard the whole conversation and wondered what was going on. Not like he cared what Yumi did and didn't, but he didn't know that Yumi was _friends_ with well _anyone_ (other then Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa) and well to say the least it surprised him wholly.

The class went on smoothly, everyone handed in their assignments on 'life', which pleased Ms. Hunter very much.

"Class I just wanted to remind you that in a few short weeks we will be holding the talent show. I hope that you all have chosen what you will be doing. Since, come Monday morning I need you all to tell me what you will be doing so that the staff can organize the set up," she explained.

Whispers flew across the room; some giggling could be heard. Panicked voices could also be heard, since they only had two short days to decide what to do.

"I'm sorry for giving you such short notice but Monday I will need to know. Also I will be assigning another project on Monday," she said cheerfully. Groans erupted. "Now don't be like that, I assure you it's quite simple," she reasoned.

If you looked at her close up, you could see the evil glint in her eyes and the devil horns on her head. She was truly evil.

"But don't you think we should be spending more time practicing for the show?" asked a student. A chorus of 'Yeahs' could be heard around the room.

" Mr. Yamazaki I guarantee you all that this assignment will not distract you from your show preparations," she smiled at the class as the bell rang signalling the end on class. "Good-bye class have a good weekend," she exclaimed cheerfully.

Grumbling students filled into the halls, shooting daggers at the classroom in which they came out of.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed a voice, "get her out of my sight, her ugliness is blinding me," it shouted.

Sakura turned to where the voice came from, only to see Ming Ping, the school's slut, hanging onto a disgusted Syaoran.

Though Sakura wasn't sure if Li was disgusted with her or the slut. '_No doubt it's me'_ she thought. '_Well might as well act like the scared-shitless-girl, again.'_

Sakura shivered, forcing herself for fake tears to emerge in her black eyes. "I.I..mm sor..ry Ping, I'll get out of your way," stammered Sakura. She was fully disgusted with herself.

Ming smirked enjoying the torture she was bestowing upon Sakura.

Syaoran on the other hand frowned. _'Why would Yumi just let herself be tortured? It isn't right she doesn't deserve this'_ he thought. As soon as the thought came his eyes widened. He was acting as if he cared for her.

This was bad; he must have eaten something at breakfast to make him delusional. Yes that's it. Shaking his head, getting back to reality, Syaoran smirked at Yumi.

"That's right get out of our way, far away," said Syaoran. "Oh and I'd think about taking a shower, you smell worse then dog crap. It's called having good hygiene, you must know that being a nerd and all," asked Syaoran tauntingly.

Sakura blood boiled she wished for nothing more then to beat the bastard into a bloody pulp. He made her so angry. By now a crowed had gathered around them watching the scene in anticipation.

"Hey! Get out of my way!" shouted Eriol. "If ya'll don't move I swear your going to wish you had never met me," he growled very un-Eriol like.

Sakura whipped her head towards Eriol. He was making her way through the now scared on-lookers with Tomoyo and Rika in tow. Sakura was grateful her friends had come to help her, but in truth she could have taken care of it on her own, but that would mean getting rid of her act.

"Hey Syaoran, Ping, what do you think your doing?" he asked angrily, now standing in front of Sakura. "And you Syaoran what the hell is your problem? Just because everyone thinks you're all that, you assume you have the right to pick on people. Well reality check cousin, you DON'T," he bellowed.

"Shut up Eriol, this doesn't concern you," said Syaoran glaring at his cousin and friends.

"Oh stop with those glares Syaoran, they may scare other but they don't scare me. Furthermore it is my problem if you're picking on one of my friends," said Rika moving in front of Sakura. In truth she was afraid of his glared, but they were making fun of _her_ friend and she wouldn't back down.

"How dare you speak like that to Syaoran, bitch," shrieked Ming.

By now Rika was shaking in anger, how dare that slut call her a bitch? Fine if she wanted to play dirty then dirty it would be. "For your information I do have the right to speak to Li like that, he's bullying one of my best friends," she retorted calmly, swallowing her desire to punch the living daylights out of Ming. "Oh and what did you call me? A bitch? Well thank you," said Rika smirking at Ming's confused face.

"Confused Ming? Well let me explain, see a bitch is a dog, a dog is a part of nature and nature is beautiful, in short you're saying I'm beautiful," said Rika cheekily. "Oh I know I'm beautiful you don't have to tell me but I am sorry, really I am. See I don't swing that way if you know what I mean," said Rika putting on her sorry face but her eyes clearly displayed amusement.

The crowed that was gathered sniggered at the now raging Ming. "Why you—" she was cut short.

"Oh give it a rest Ming, your voice is giving me a headache. As for you Sasaki and Hiiragizawa don't tell me what to do," howled Syaoran walking off to class with a major migraine.

To say the least Ming looked like a raging bull, you could literally see steam flying out of her ears.

Eriol smirked seeing his cousin walk away with a furious Ming behind him trying to apologize. If anyone were watching Sakura at the moment you would have seen a tiny smirk upon her face.

Sakura enjoyed the little battle between Rika, Eriol and Li since they told him off quite well. Inside Sakura's smirk was a mile long.

"Hey Sakura you okay? Did my stupid cousin or Ping do anything to you?" asked Eriol who was fully concerned. Sakura was like a little sister to him and he'd be damned if anything should happen to her.

"Yeah I'm fine Eriol thanks so much, and you too Rika, you don't know how much that meant to me," Sakura replied softly, looking at them gratefully.

"Don't sweat girl, they had it coming a mile away," Rika answered lazily, linking arms with Sakura as they made their way to their next class.

Sakura sighed watching her friend form the corner of her eye; she was no doubt a loyal, caring, hardheaded friend. She always stuck up for her and though she bitched a lot she only did in a playful way.

Hours flew by and soon the end of the day approached. Kids everywhere were anxious to leave the school grounds so they could plan for the weekend. All around people laughed asking if they wanted to see a movie tonight or sleepover but one girl, one lonely girl sat alone.

Sakura doodled on her notebook, half heartedly listening to what the math teacher was saying. Even though she improved greatly in the subject she still hated it with passion.

Sakura longed to have a sleepover with her friends again, laughing like there was no tomorrow. Sometimes listening to all her friends laughs made her want to cry, but she wouldn't. She always blinked back her tears; she had to be strong.

Slowly Sakura started to pack her bag; she hadn't realized when the bell rang or when the teacher dismissed them. But when she saw kids filing out into the halls she knew school was over.

Slinging her bag over her shoulder she exited the class. Upon reaching outside she found that the weather perfectly matched her mood.

It was pouring outside like cats and gods. Complaints were loudly made about the weather but Sakura didn't mind. Inside this is how she felt all the time, like a raging storm.

Boldly she walked out into the rain; some looked at her as if she were crazy, walking in that weather. It was practically hailing and thunder pounded loudly scaring many students.

She stood there letting the rain soak every inch of her up, slowly making her way to the school gate.

She headed down the street to the park, she didn't want to go home yet, and she needed time to think. She wanted to stay out in the rain; it made her feel better at times, like today.

Words of her new song she wrote a couple days ago flowed into her head. (**A/N:** It's actually **'Come Clean' by ** **Hillary** **Duff** but in this story pretend it's Sakura who wrote it. For good effect of the story download the song thanx!)

Reaching the park she dropped her bag on the ground and began to spin in circles, no one was there at this time; no one dared to step out in this weather. Sakura just wanted to let go today, for almost a year now she felt trapped, today she felt like letting go.

Softly she stated to sing the song she wrote, not knowing that the minute she had began to sing two figures had entered the park and stopped dead hearing the singing.

**Let's go back  
Back to the beginning  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned **

She sang beautifully, even in the fierce storm, her voice rung crystal clear. The two unknown people, who now hid themselves from view, listened to the angelic yet sad voice.

**'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
Was no life  
I defy**

_Chorus:_  
Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean 

Sakura sang with passion, she never knew she had. Spinning in circles every-know and then, feeling the music pulse through her burning body. Even though it was chilled to the bone outside she felt as if she were on fire. All the feelings she kept pent up inside for so long, she let go, freeing herself from the emotional torture.

**I'm shedding  
Shedding every color  
Trying to find a pigment of truth  
Beneath my skin**

By now her own tears began to mix with the rain, but her voice still sang clearly. Even though she vowed not to cry, she couldn't help it. By god she was only 15, this sort of stress was too much for her.

The two figures cautiously peeked from where they were hiding in hopes to see who the girl was. They couldn't make out her face in the rain. They wondered who would be stupid enough to be singing in the centre of a killer storm.

**'Cause different  
Doesn't feel so different  
And going out is better  
Then always staying in  
Feel the wind**

**_Chorus: _**

**Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean**

Tears poured uncontrollably from her eyes, pain erupted, burning her heart. She wanted nothing more then to live a normal life but god had not given her one. She started to feel weak, all the stress finally catching up to her.

**I'm coming clean  
Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall  
I'm coming...  
**  
**_Chorus:_**

**Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean **

The two figures peeped from behind the trees, watching the girl closely, squinting their eyes to see whom it was. They didn't know why they wanted to know but curiosity got the better of them. They watched as she spun around and around faster and faster, until finally gravity took over and she fell onto her knees.

**Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall **

**I'm coming clean **

**She sung each word painfully, her voice soar. Each word she dang, she lost more of her consciousness. Feeling dizzy and cold Sakura sang the last words of the song before she blacked out.**

**Let's go back  
Back to the beginning **

Falling over she lay there motionless, her tear stained cheeks burning, but she couldn't feel them. She was numb all over; everything around her was dark. Faintly she heard someone screaming her name as footsteps made there way over.

Anita and Richard had been worried sick about their daughter. They had gone to her school to pick her up so she wouldn't have to walk in this storm only to find out form one of her friends (Tomoyo) she already left.

They returned back home waiting for her return but she didn't come. Panicking they both went out into they storm, in their car looking for her.

They drove up and down the streets finally driving by the park. There they saw a lone figure just as it passed out. Fearing the worst they shot out from the car, forgetting about their umbrellas, making there way over to the figure.

As they got closer Anita began to scream, she had seen her daughters pale face, as the rain came to a halt.

Both Syaoran and Mika Ling, another friend of Syaoran's, watched as the man picked up the fragile girl into his arms. They were shocked when they heard the name of the girl escape the woman's mouth.

"Sakura! Sakura! Oh god Richard hurry, we have to get her home. She's soaked to the bone and she's burning up," said Anita tearfully, feeling Sakura's forehead.

"Shh Anita its okay she'll be all right, she's a strong girl," hushed Richard. He picked Sakura up but frowned when he felt her skin, she was indeed very warm. He didn't understand why she was here in the park on her own in this weather. Didn't she know how dangerous this was to her health? She could have gotten really sick.

They both ran as fast as possible to the car, both praying she would be okay.

As the doors closed, and the car sped off, Syaoran and Mika emerged from behind the trees. They were both cold but were glad they had jackets on. Silence took over them for a few minutes as they replayed the scene that just occurred a few minutes prior.

"What the hell was THAT?" questioned Mika, breaking the dreadful silence. They were both shocked to just see the school nerd in the middle of a storm singing beautifully then pass out. It was just to unbelievable and weird.

Syaoran didn't answer, he didn't know. In silence both walked the rest of the way to Syaoran's apartment. Today was by far the weirdest day they had experienced in a long while.

"Oh god o god please let her be alright," cried Anita leaning on Richards shoulder. He wrapped his arms around his wife comforting her. He too was scared for his adoptive daughter who was in her room being checked by their family doctor.

Minutes passed which seemed like hours. Finally the doctor emerged from the room, a slight frown upon his face.

Anita and Richard jumped up from the chairs on which they sat, waiting for the doctor to tell them if Sakura would be all right.

He looked up to the impatient faces of the parents and took a deep breath.

"Well Sakura is--

**Authors Note: **

**Hahaha… I'm evil aren't I? Sorry but I thought this was a nice cliffy to leave at! Hope you all don't kill me! This was my longest chapter yet and I enjoyed writing it, hope ya'll luved it as well! **

**Is Sakura all right? Or is she really sick? What about Syaoran and Mika? What do they think about Sakura now? Find out in my next chapter! **

**R&R! Thanx! **

**…:Chica:… **


	7. The Big News

**Nerd?...or undercover agent Beauty?**

_Hi my name is Chica this is my first fanfic hope u all like it!_

_**Disclaimer: I** don't own CCS or the characters except some I have made. Also it's my own storyline! **NO MAGIC! **_**I HAVE ALSO USED SOME CHARACTERS BY LITTLE WOLF LOVER (if your looking for great stories to read check hers out there fantastic!)**

**Full Summary:** Sakura, once a beautiful and cheerful girl. She had it all, friends, popularity and most of all a loving family. When her family was unexpectedly murdered she changed her look. Now she is a nerd with no friends but Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragizawa. The only one who knows her secret is Tomoyo, her best friend and distant cousin; and Eriol another friend. Sakura was adopted and 1 year later had to move to America. When she returns 7 years later with a new look what will everyone think? Do they even know it's her? She hides a big secret from the world, what is it? Sakura a cold girl is now back in Japan for her last year of University and revenge for her family. What will happen? What happens when there is someone out to kill her? Who will help her when she is down? Read and find out!

**Key:**

"….." talking

'…..' thoughts

_Italics_…._Italics_ character action

(….) me talking

**--FLASHBACK--** start of flashback

**--END OF FLASHBACK--**

Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura

Meilin Li and Jamie Chan

Daidouji Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa Eriol

Sasaki Rika and Yang Alex

Yanagisawa Naoko and Ling Mika

Mihara Chiharu and Yamazaki Takashi

**Hi everyone Chica here! I want to thank everyone for there reviews! They were so sweet! I really luved them! Thank you all! **

**Also if you reviewed please look in the review section and you shall find the answers to any questions ya'll had in there. Thank you! **

**--IMPOTANT--**

**Okay I know you all must hate me considering the fact that I haven't updated in about a year. Also as much as I don't want to, you all deserve an explanation as to why I didn't. This last year has been very difficult for me, I've been faced with the death of many people close to me. I have also been having family troubles, more the usual. I have also been to the hospital a couple of times for reasons I don't wish to say. School is also a big burden right now, with trying to keep my friends and work, teachers constantly hounded at me, and asking me questions about what's wrong and stuff. Every time I sat down to write the next chapter I always stopped. I don't know why, I just couldn't. For this I am truly very sorry. I know these reasons aren't all that bad at all and I should have updated, but I will from now on. I hope that all my reviewers out there forgive me. I'm sorry lil onez! sigh Anyways I shall shut up about my life currently lol and continue with the story!**

**Chapter 7**

"Well Sakura is going to be alright, she still has a fever but its progressing well. You're lucky, if you called me a little later she could have been seriously ill," explained the doctor. Looking the distressed parents he felt really sorry for them.

"Give her these medications twice a day, once in the morning and once before she goes to sleep. Make sure she gets enough bed rest as well, that means no over doing it, actually if possible the less she exercises the better."

Anita and Richard listened intently to the doctor, but couldn't help but feel that they wanted him to leave. He had already told them how Sakura was and now kept on blabbing pointless things. They just wanted to see their daughter.

"Thank you doctor," said Anita appreciatively, "exactly how long will it take for her to get better?" she asked glancing between the doctor and the door that led to Sakura's room.

"Well it depends on how long her fever stays, but I believe that she'll be feeling a lot better in a week. Just keep her on the medications; the details are all on the bottles. I must be going now, good day."

"I'll show you to the door Dr. Hemmings," said Richard turning back to his wife he nodded at her, "go in, I'll be back in a minute," he smiled warmly.

"Let's go doctor, the door is this way," said Richard leading them both downstairs towards the entrance. "Thank you again Doctor".

"Oh it's no problem at all Mr. Yumi, it's my job, farewell," and with that he proceeding out the door, heading for his car.

Upstairs a woman cried both in pain and relief looking at her daughter's pale face. She looked so vulnerable yet at peace. Reaching her hand out she touched Sakura's cheek, caressing it lovingly, ignoring the heat that radiated off it.

Two arms circled around her and a warm and safe feeling washed over the mother. "She'll be okay, I promise. Sakura's a fighter, something like this won't ever bring her down," assured Richard, looking down at his wife.

Anita just remained silent, her husband was right, he was always right. Sighing she wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up, bringing Richard along with her.

"Come let's go make ourselves a cup of coffee, Sakura will be fine but she needs rest and quiet," said Richard gently pulling Anita out of the purple walled room. Sighing she obliged.

* * *

She was somewhere in the darkness, it was so soothing that she wanted to stay their forever. But once again her happiness was cut short; a voice was calling to her, telling her to wake up. The darkness in once she rejoiced in started to fall apart and a bright white light emerged.

Shutting her eyes from the painful glow, the voice got louder and louder. Finally she opened her eyes again. Instead of meeting a bright light or darkness, she was met with concerned looking brown eyes.

"Finally you're awake, you've been asleep for more then a day now, it's already Sunday," said Anita.

Groaning Sakura closed her eyes again. Where had the darkness gone? She wanted it to return, she had felt so _right_ there.

"Honey come on, no going back to sleep, you need to eat something then take your medicine," gently touching Sakura's arm and hoisting her up.

Anita picked up the tray she had set down on the night table and put it in Sakura's lap. A warmth covered Sakura and the smell of soup filled her nostrils.

Looking down Sakura saw a tray full of foods; there was soup, crackers, fruits and even some chocolate pudding.

Even though she disliked the fact she was adopted, Sakura was very grateful to them. She could see they loved her and cared for her like a real daughter. But she just wasn't ready the let go of her _real _parents yet.

"Come on sweetie, don't look at me like that, you have to eat before the soup gets cold. Here," said Anita bringing the spoon up to Sakura's mouth.

She blinked as if coming out of a trace, looking down slightly she saw her mother holding up a soup filled spoon to her mouth. Slowly she opened her mouth and welcomed the warmth. Swallowing she replied.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, I'm just glad you alright, you had us both scared to death," came the reply, gently feeding Sakura more of the appetizing soup.

Sakura could see now that she did have them worried. There were dark circles under the mom's eyes. Her face looking tired and worn, it looked as if she had aged many years in just a couple days.

The rest of her meal was ate in silence, the only soups coming from Sakura's chewing and slurping of the soup, which she was still being fed by Anita.

Once she was done she took her medicine, luckily they were pills and not the gruesome liquids she use to take when she was younger.

"There you go, now you can go back to sleep and rest, if you need me I'll be downstairs, all you have to do is yell okay?" Anita helped Sakura lie down again; covering her with the blankets to make sure she stayed warm.

Turning Anita was just about to leave when a warm hand grabbed her hand. Looking down she saw that Sakura was clutching onto her hand.

Sakura saw that her mother was gazing at her questioningly; "I'm sorry," her voice horse from not havening used it in a while.

Sakura hoped that her mom knew what she was sorry about and one look at her face told her that she knew.

Tears welled in Anita's eyes; gently she bent down and tenderly kissed Sakura's cheek. She knew what Sakura was saying sorry about. It was about how she had been acting since she got here. About how she treated them and about making both of them worry.

"Its alright, I know it must be hard for you. Just…just," a tear fell from Anita's eyes and she breathed in deeply trying to get her voice under control. "Just take all the time you need, now sleep," she smiled warmly through her blurry eyes.

Nodding Sakura closed her eyes, listening to her mother leave the room and shut the door behind her. She didn't know what came over her, but at that moment she felt content. She felt really horrible by the way she was treating her foster parents.

They had taken her in and gave her a roof, a shelter, home, and most of all a family. It may not be her real family but it was something.

She felt compelled to apologize about her behavior; she could see the pain she caused them. It wasn't that she hated then, no they were very nice people; she was just having a hard time accepting them.

And Anita understood that, '_just take all the time you need'._

Drifting off to sleep a little piece of Sakura's heart came together, she really respected them now.

'_I promise to treat them as my…as IF they were my real parents… besides mother, father and brother would have wanted it this way. I miss you all, I won't let you down.' _

With that in mind she let sleep over take her into the land of dreams or in the case nightmares.

Downstairs Anita was crying tears of happiness, telling her husband or the conversation the only took place moments before. Even Richard let a tear fall form him eyes, his daughter was finally coming to accept them. He could fulfill his best friends dying wish. '_God bless his soul'._

* * *

A week passed by agonizingly for Sakura and she grew more restless by the hour. She loathed being on bed rest, but what she hated more was that she couldn't work out.

Tomoyo came over everyday giving her the homework she needed to complete. '_Urrg… you'd think teachers would be more lenient if you were sick but noooo……'_

Sakura was also told that the gang was asking about her and how she was. But what surprised her most of well was when Tomoyo told her that Li…LI had asked where she was.

The arrogant prick and self-centered bully had asked about her...HER! He was probably angry that he didn't have his daily dose of _pick on Sakura_. Yeah that was it. He wouldn't be concerned on her well being; nope, Li doesn't even have feelings like _concern._ Cold hearted bastard thought Sakura.

Sighing she looked down at her English assignment, Ms. Hunter was a weird one. Lately it seemed that everything they were doing was related to her. I mean first a project on life and now she had to write a poem on anything she chose.

_Does Ms. Hunter know that I love poetry? Does she know about my life? Is she doing this on purpose or this is all just a coincidence?_

Questions bombarded Sakura's head yet no answer came. Finally deciding that she was being paranoid she decided to focus on the assignment on hand.

She smiled this project was going to be effortless; she already had the perfect poem in mind.

* * *

**--Monday—**

She was late again, hurrying down the sidewalk she ran towards school.

Sakura was wearing blue jeans today; they were quite baggy which was making it hard for her to run. She had on a black Rip zone t-shirt they didn't give away her figure at all.

Her arms were filled with bracelets of various kinds. Some had spikes and studs, while others were chains; in total she probably had on about fifteen bracelets on each arm. Her fingers also consisted on rings, wearing six rings in totally, three on each hand.

She was wearing silver hoops in her ears, and a silver choker. Her makeup was plain today; she only had on thick black eyeliner and lip gloss. She also dyed her hair black again since the dye she put on before washed out.

Entering the school she scurried down the hallway making her way to the English classroom. Standing in front of the closed door she paused to catch her breath, and then boldly made her way into the room.

It was just like always, head turned to stare at her, crude comments could be heard from those who disliked her. But she just ignored them and focused on getting to her seat, then diverted her attention to the teacher.

"Thank you for gracing us with you presence Ms. Yumi," exclaimed Ms. Hunter, she was obviously in a good mood. "I'm glad that your back, hope you feel much better," she smiled sincerely.

Sakura just nodded in response. She could feel the stare of someone on her back. She knew who it was, who else would glare at her like that.

Syaoran just stared at the back of her head, he was really curious. Ever since last week Yumi plagued his mind. As much as he hated to admit it, he wanted to know what had caused her breakdown last week.

When he had come to school the following Monday, the first thing he noticed was that Yumi was not in class. He shook his head for even caring or thinking about her. But as the week went by she never showed up for school.

He couldn't help himself from wondering, and soon all he thought about was _the nerd_. As much as he tried not to he couldn't help it.

On that week he had even asked Daidouji where Yumi was. He even went as far as asking if she was alright. Now that was just _wrong!_ As soon as the words slipped from his mouth he wished he could take them back.

When Daidouji asked why he wanted to know, he quickly came up with a cocky comment, saying that he missed his favorite victim. He remembered laughing along with his friends cruelly. Now that he thought about it his laugh sounded utterly _fake._

Snapping out of his thoughts, he tuned into what the teacher was saying.

"Now as I was saying before I was interrupted, I really enjoyed all your poems and I've decided that I want you all to read them in front of the class."

Gasps and groans could be heard throughout the classroom. Some were overjoyed while the other dreaded reading there poems to their peers.

Sakura filled the groaning group, in fact if she had known they'd have to read the poems to the class, she would have written something entirely different. She seriously didn't want to read her poem to the class, no she couldn't read it to the class, they wouldn't understand.

_Oh man what am I going to do? Damn stupid random teacher! Maybe she'll forget about me since I haven't handed it in yet._ She looked down to the sheet of paper on which her poem sat wishing it would just disappear.

One by one kids went up and read the poetry; some were about nature, other about love and romance. Many times giggling could be heard from the students as they realized who the poem was about.

Her full attention came in tact when she heard the name she loathed to pieces.

"Syaoran Li, you poem please".

Getting up he slowing made his way to the front, taking his poem from the teacher he turned around to face the class. By the look on his face I could tell he was dreading to read his poem as much as I was.

Clearing his throat Syaoran began to read. (A/N: This poem is actually by "Angel in Disguise" © her stuff is copyrighted)

_**What Do You Do**_

_**What do you do when the pain is so overwhelming  
That you don't know how much more you can take  
What do you do when everything you are  
Is everything that you hate** _

**What do you do when you need to escape  
From reality and everything around you  
What do you do when you've lost all strength  
And your tempted to make that fatal mistake**

**What do you do when all odds are against you  
And everyone's expecting you to fail  
What do you do when you've let everyone down  
And there's no one willing to rescue you**

**What do you do when your sitting in your room  
With a needle in your hand  
Drugs are so easy to obtain  
And their so quick to make you forget**

**What do you do when you feel like being high  
Is the only option that you have  
What do you do when you've lost all strength to fight it  
Especially when you know that you don't want to go back**

**What do you do when you scream for help  
But no one hears your cries  
What do you do when all hope is gone  
And everything inside you wants to die**

**What do you do when you feel like  
There's no point in living another day  
What do you do when you know that if you end it all now  
You'll never again have to feel this way**

Finally finishing his poem, Syaoran looked up only to see the eyes of every student looking at him in weirdly.

"What," hissed Syaoran, "got a problem with it?" he growled, raising an eyebrow as if daring anyone to question him.

He steadily made his way back to his seat and sat down. Immediately the room filled with chatter, students talked about anything….anything but the poem they just heard. It was so unlike the popular boy but no one could deny the fact that it was great.

More students went up and suffered the agonizing stares and murmurs of their peers. At last every student had presented his or her poems, except one.

"Ms. Yumi, I believe you are the last one to present. Do you have your poem with you?" asked the teacher staring at one of her brightest students who was absent for the previous week.

Regretfully Sakura nodded her head and stood up. She could feel the gazes of everyone on her and hear the occasional whispers. She suddenly has the urge to just bolt out of here. But she wouldn't, and since when did she care what other thought of her?

Walking leisurely she advanced to her doom. Turning to face her class with paper in hand she took a deep breath and recited. (A/N: This is one of MY poems. My stuff is also copyrighted. © AK 2005. Also if you are going to use my poem message me. But just don't take it. Thanx.)

_**Take Me Away**_

_**Why do I cry?  
Night and day  
Won't you take my hand?  
Take me away...** _

**Unleash me from my pain  
Free me from my fears  
Grant me a life  
Where I shed no tears**

**Just take my hand, and hold on tight  
For if you let go, I may never see the light  
Darkness dwells in the depth of my heart  
And bit by bit, tares it apart**

**The sounds of sorrow, the sounds of pain  
It's all to much, I can't handle life's touch  
Why did it have to be this way?**

**I'm an empty shell, broken and torn  
Covered by a mask, that covers my past  
Darkness chews, eating me inside  
Yet I tell no one  
I just run and hide**

**Tears flowing freely down my once cheerful face  
My heart beating rapidly, quickening with each pace  
Eyes darting from left to right  
Searching for someone, to make things alright**

**And you wonder why I cry  
And you wonder why I scream  
When I whimper away in fear  
Or try to run away from here**

**Don't tell me that you did not see  
The tears upon my face  
Don't tell me that you did not care  
of why my heart would race**

**So why did you ask  
Even though you knew  
About my past  
Like you had no clue**

**If its answers you want  
Then answers you shall receive  
But let me warn you  
Understanding is not easy**

**This is how I am...**

**A girl;  
That cries  
Night and day  
Wishing for someone to take her away  
Take me away...**

Her voice faded as the poem came to an end, looking up she saw the class staring at her. Some even went as far as their mouths hanging open. Sarcastically she thought _'so this is how Li felt…jeez can they be any less obvious'_

She wanted to glare at them all, and that's exactly what she did. '_Screw the petty scared girl act_'. Then she got and idea, smirking, yes smirking she ask a very simple question that the class had heard minutes before.

"What," she hissed venomously, "got a problem with it?" she asked in question. Stomping she made her way to her desk and sat down turning her head towards the window and ignoring the world around her.

Surprised faces were plastered on almost every face in the room. One the school nerd had just written a fantastic yet sorrow filled poem. Second she had just glared at them all with such venom that some were freaked. Who knew she had it in her, she was always known to be the scared shitless geek.

Chatter erupted and people started talking, there whispers as loud as elephants, there stares as obvious as the day they were born. Slowly though the babblings of the students changed from the poem they just heard to random things.

All simply not heeding the message which was just given to them from the outcast girl known as Sakura. It wasn't important.

Yet one boy did pay attention, he did understand the message and it made his curiosity grow ten folds. Syaoran pondered the meaning of the poem, it was so deep. He stared at the back of her in question. She was hiding something, something big, and he wanted to know what it was.

Now that he thought about it, she was always a little strange from the beginning of the year there was something about her. This air that traveled around her was always sullen seeming, like she was carrying a huge burden, one which only she knew of.

Shaking his head he shoved these thoughts out of his mind. As much as he wanted to know the story behind Sakura Yumi, he couldn't. She was a nerd, an outcast; he couldn't just randomly start talking to her. He had been mean to her since the first day he started at this school; he couldn't just go up to her and say, _'"Hi, you know me right I'm the one who always taunts you, Syaoran Li. Well anyway I was wondering if we could put all that behind us and start fresh. And while you're at it maybe you could tell me why you're so secretive?" Yeah that would go real well'_ he thought sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Class quiet down!" shouted Ms. Hunter. She waited till everyone settled down in there seats then began talking once again.

"All of your poems were outstanding; I have to say this is the best class I ever taught. Anyway just before the bell rings I'd like to remind you all once again to _practice_ for the talent show, its in only two weeks," she exclaimed putting an emphases on the two weeks part to try and convey the importance.

The bell rang and students filed out, heading towards their next class.

"Oh Sakura could you please come up here for a moment," said Ms Hunter.

Sakura was almost out the door when she heard her teacher call her. Sighing she walked back to the teachers desk.

"Yes?" asked Sakura in question.

"I was wondering if you've decided what you'll be doing the class talent show, I need to know now so I can fit you in. But let me warn you, you might be the last to go up since I'm pretty sure the order of performances has already been made."

Thinking Sakura replied.

"I'd like to sing if that's alright"

Ms. Hunter smiled, "That's a wonderful idea, some other students are also singing but it's great to see a variety of singers," she said thoughtfully writing down what Sakura would be doing on a sheet of paper.

"Any way's you'd best hurry to your next class and make sure to practice"

Sakura nodded and practically ran out of the classroom to her next class which was with the dreaded Mrs. Wangari.

School went on like the torture it is but strangely there were no encounters with Li today. She wondered what was up.

Entering the house the smell of fresh baked cookies filled her nose.

"Sakura honey welcome home," said Anita ushering her into the kitchen for some milk and cookies.

Richard also sat at the kitchen table eating. Sakura noticed they both looked a bit apprehensive.

"What?" she questioned.

"Sakura we need to tell you something very important," said Richard.

Sakura wondered what could be so important that made them both look so tense. "Okay," she said sitting down in the chair.

Sighing solemnly Richard spoke the dismaying news.

"Sakura honey, I won't beat around the bush so here it is: were moving to America at the end of April," he said seriously waiting to see his daughters' reaction.

Sakura just stared and stared, when she didn't answer Anita decided to continue.

"Of course you'll be able to finish your year of high school, but you'll be continuing your studies in New York. There is a wonderful school there and I'm sure you like it and make new friends—

She couldn't finish because she was cut off by an angry voice.

"What? Moving? No, I refuse to move, this isn't fair," exclaimed Sakura. She wouldn't cry, no she'd wait till she was by herself in her room.

"Sakura we know this is hoard for you but we'll help you," explain Richard.

"Help me? Help me! You think by taking me away from my home, my life here, that you're helping me? Your wrong, I'm not going to leave and you can't make me."

She knew she sounded childish but she couldn't help it, everything was so jumbled up inside her head from this piece of information. Without waiting to hear what her parents had to say she fled from the kitchen and up to her room, making sure to slam her door loudly.

"I knew this wasn't going to go well with her," said Anita sadly, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

Richard just remained silent.

Upstairs Sakura let tears fall. How could they even ask her to move? She couldn't move, not until her mission was complete. And move at the end of April, without even finishing her school year. This was absurd.

Lying on her bed, she thought for hours on end, and finally came to a conclusion. Heading downstairs and into the family room Sakura stood in front of her parents and spoke defiantly.

"I agree to move to New York with you guys".

**AN**

**Well that's its folks! Here is the chapter you have all been waiting too long for. I'm sorry I took forever…literally. Hope you all liked it. Also if you have and suggestions or find any errors please do tell. Please Read and Review. Thank you all! Also to all my readers who have waited so long make sure you read the important notice on top of this page. Bye!**


	8. A Shocking Goodbye

**Nerd?...or undercover agent Beauty? **

_Hi my name is Chica this is my first fanfic hope u all like it! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the characters except some I have made. Also it's my own storyline! NO MAGIC! _**I HAVE ALSO USED SOME CHARACTERS BY LITTLE WOLF LOVER (if your looking for great stories to read check hers out there fantastic!) **

**Full Summary:** Sakura, once a beautiful and cheerful girl. She had it all, friends, popularity and most of all a loving family. When her family was unexpectedly murdered she changed her looks. Now she is a nerd with no friends but Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragizawa. The only two who knows her secret is Tomoyo, her best friend and distant cousin; and Eriol another friend. Sakura was adopted and 1 year later had to move to America. When she returns 7 years later with a new look, what will everyone think? Do they even know it's her? She hides a big secret from the world, what is it? Sakura, a cold girl is now back in Japan for her last year of University and revenge for her family. What will happen? What happens when there is someone out to kill her? Who will help her when she is down? Read and find out!!

Key:

"….." talking

'…..' thoughts

_Italics_…._Italics_ character action

(….) me talking

**--FLASHBACK--** start of flashback

**--END OF FLASHBACK-- **

Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura

Meilin Li and Jamie Chan

Daidouji Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa Eriol

Sasaki Rika and Yang Alex

Yanagisawa Naoko and Ling Mika

Mihara Chiharu and Yamazaki Takashi

**Hi everyone Chica here! I want to thank everyone for his or her reviews! They were so sweet! I really loved them! Thank you all! **

**Also if you reviewed please look in the review section and you shall find the answers to any questions ya'll had in there. Thank you! **

**IMPORTANT **

**I'm sorry to those who feel as if there is not much Syaoran stuff in my story. I told you all that my writing style has changed quite a lot in the past year and I'm working on making feelings and emotions be known. I'm basically putting a lot of depth into Sakura but don't worry there will be more Syaoran later. I'm sorry if there isn't much dialog to your liking, it's just that I want to focus on getting the feelings out. So when someone reads it they can feel the emotions and such that the character is feeling. I'm sorry I can't really explain this very well; I'm a sucker for angst/tragic/drama lol! But yes don't worry I'm sure I'll be making this story to your liking soon. Anyway I'm blabbing, on with the story! **

**Chapter 8 **

Boxes were packed all around her room, some big, others small. Every one of them containing valuable possessions of a lonely girl. This lonesome girl sat on her bed with a book and pen in hand, yet they were unmoving.

A long deep sigh escaped the girls' mouth as she reflected on her life. She was going to be moving soon, in less then two days. Glancing at the calendar that hung itself neatly beside the dresser, it read,

_**Friday April 24th**_ in black bold numbers.

Today held so many things, how could one day carry so much? She wondered, closing her notebook and putting both the pen and book in an unclosed box.

The talent show was being held tonight.

Today the class and the school would find out it was her last day in Japan. Today her _friends_ would find out about her moving and most likely be livid with her for not telling them earlier. Today she would come home, drag the possession filled boxes down to the mover's truck so that it could be taken to their destination. Today would be her last night in Tomoeda because by tomorrow afternoon she would be on a plane on her way to her new life in America.

Sighing she heaved herself of the bed and ambled out the door. Entering the kitchen she looked up to see an extremely stressed out mom and dad.

Both had dark circles around their eyes, and were sipping on warm cups of coffee. It seemed as if with every sip of the mouth-watering liquid their stress was being relieved.

"Morning," Sakura said walking to the fridge, opening it hastily, taking out the milk and pouring herself a glass of the white substance.

Looking up both mother and father attempted to smile as if they had no worries.

"Morning honey," Anita said, "ready for your last day?" she questioned apprehensively. She knew Sakura agreed to move but also felt as if she had a motive behind it, and the only reason she was moving was because of it.

Sakura sipped on the cool liquid and let it drown in her mouth before replying.

"Yeah, I guess so".

In truth Sakura did have a motive behind moving. She had thought long and hard and finally came to a conclusion. If she moved to a new country with her family, then she could train freely as herself. She wouldn't have to hide behind a fake wall.

Yes, moving had its many benefits. One she would be away from the worried glances of her friends. Away from the torture of her bullies, and most of all she could give up her act as a scared kind of girl.

_'This will be great, train in a foreign place, then once I'm ready and confident, I can come back here for my revenge.' _

Her thoughts were interrupted by her father's voice.

"Sakura you might want to get a move on, you don't want to be late on your last day," he said smartly. "We'll be there for the talent show after school, and if we don't see you before then, Good Luck," he said sincerely.

Sakura smiled slightly and whispered a quick thank you before rushing out the door and down the fairly empty streets to school.

Entering class she took her seat just before the bell rang. Ms. Hunter walked in joyfully; apparently she was very bubbly today.

"Good morning class today is going to be a wonderful day ne?" she said elatedly. "I can hardly wait till school is over and the talent show begins," she had stars in her eyes; it almost seemed as if she was a kid on Christmas day.

Squeals of excitement filled the room and each talked about the up coming performances. It was going to be a night to remember.

Sakura chose to ignore all this, and closed her eyes, resting her head on the desk. Only seconds had passed with her eyes closed when suddenly they snapped open.

She could feel a cool liquid trail down her back; glancing slightly at her back she saw a deep purple stain on the back of her sweatshirt. Then the one voice she hated with a passion spoke.

"Opps must have slipped, watch where your sitting next time," Syaoran said rudely, then laughed along with his friends Yang Alex, Ling Mika, and Yamazaki Takashi.

Syaoran enjoyed the look of melancholy on Sakura's face immensely. He had started to torment Yumi again after he came to his senses the week after she had returned to school from her sickness.

Now that he thought about it, he never understood what made him stop in the first place. He wouldn't let curiosity get the better of him. She was a nerd and a loner who couldn't stand up for herself.

So after that realization came to mind he began to make her life a living hell per say. His friends and him put things in her locker, dropped her books when she was holding them, taunted her, chucked things at her. Yes it was like the old days again, the way it was suppose to be.

He was popular; he had an image to up hold. Even though deep down he knew this was wrong, he couldn't just stop. He had his reputation and she had hers, both had to fulfill their parts.

Coming out of his thoughts he once again stared at the back of Yumi's head. Her shoulders were slumped over as if she were going to cry. A huge purple stain, from the grape juice, covered the back of her blue sweatshirt.

He wanted to feel bad for what he just did, but couldn't. Just like every other time he suppressed his on coming guiltiness.

He watched her intently as she took off her soaked sweatshirt. Carefully to make sure she didn't get any more stains on her black long sleeved shirt underneath. Taking the sweater off she let it drop beside her desk and onto the floor.

He watched as she sighed heavily then looked back up to the teacher, her full attention at the front.

Sakura was wearing black track pants with a white stripe on the side of each pant leg. Her shirt had long black sleeves while the front and back was white. The front of her shirt consisted of one word in light pink letters; it said '_Ka Ching'_ and surrounding the word were diamonds.

She had on her plain silver hoops again, and the same silver choker. Rings covered her fingers and two wristbands covered her wrists.

Taking in her appearance he noticed she didn't have on much of her heavy jewelry or the chain belts. She looked different since she didn't have layers of clothing on. '_Strange,' _thought Syaoran.

"Dude…DUDE snap out of it," Alex said poking rapidly Syaoran on the back of his head. Alex had curly black hair with green eyes. He was very popular but not as much as Syaoran.

Snapping out of his trace Syaoran could feel a constant poking on the back of his head. He turned around to face his friend only to be poked in the face several times.

It seemed that Alex was looking around to make sure no one else saw Syaoran starting openly at the nerd.

Syaoran sweat dropped, his friend could be quite oblivious at times.

"Alex," Syaoran whispered, slightly annoyed. The poking still didn't stop, and Syaoran thought that it would leave a mark on his forehead later. Sighing he tried again.

"Alex," whispering louder this time, but still no avail.

It seemed as if his whispering caught the attention of both Takashi and Mika. They both started the snigger at the scene in front of them.

Alex heard the laughter and looked at them in question, finally he realized that his finger was poking a hard surface, and no longer a hair filled one.

Gulping slightly, he rotated his head every so slowly to face one of his best friends. Laughing sheepishly he dropped his finger.

"Heh Heh….Opps…" Alex said embarrassingly vaguely shrinking at the look his friend was giving him. In attempt to escape the wrath of Syaoran he started to stumble on his words.

"Syaoran, mate, buddy, pal, it was an honest mistake, ya know, well you were—and it was—and I was—."

Apparently his nervous rumblings caught the attention of the rest of the class as well as the teacher's. She stopped her talking and looked at the scene in front of her frowning. Inside though she couldn't help but laugh, the scene was actually quite amusing.

With every ramble Syaoran became more irritated (Oo), and with one swift smack he brought his hand down across the back of Alex's head in attempt to shut him up.

Alex jolted slightly at the impact and sweat dropped realizing he was talking nonsense and was talking quite loudly.

Syaoran pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance then spoke.

"Dude that's gonna leave a friggin mark! Jeez, all you had to do was call my name not poke me continuously! And man cut your nails!" Syaoran said rubbing his forehead.

The class laughed at the two scene creators. Syaoran rubbed his forehead and glared at Alex. Alex with a sheepish smile on his face, slowly moved backwards incase Syaoran decided to pound him.

Ms. Hunter tried to suppress the laughter within her, "Okay class that's enough. I believe we've taken up enough time watching these two clowns. Now let's get back to the lesson, we have a lot to go over today."

The class groaned in protest, but nevertheless did what they were told.

Alex let out a sigh of relief; he was so sure that Syaoran would punch the living daylights out of him.

"I know today is going to be a wonderful day but I have some very saddening news," Ms. Hunter said sullenly.

Sakura knew what was coming; she had been prepared for this. Everyone would find out that she was moving. She hated that her teacher just paused, stupid dramatic affect. Sakura always wondered why people did that, can't they just say what is to be said and get over with it?

Biting her lip, Sakura looked up to meet the gaze of her teacher.

"Unfortunately one of your fellow classmates will not be with us any longer," she explained.

Questioned glances were aimed towards the teacher. She spoke as if someone was going to die.

"She has been a wonderful pupil and I'm sure that all of us will miss her greatly," she went on.

Syaoran looked at the teacher with no emotions etched on his face, she was talking ever so slowly. It's like she was purposefully trying to make this as dramatic as possible. Rolling his eyes he looked around the classroom, who could it be? It was a girl; Ms. Hunter said so, but whom?

"She's moving away with her family tomorrow, so make her last day one to remember. I'd like all of you to give her a round of applause," Ms. Hunter said then added with a smile, "Sakura Yumi, it's been a great pleasure knowing you."

For a moment no one moved, no one talked, and the sound of a pin dropping could have been heard as clear as crystal.

Sakura looked around to meet the wide eyes looks of her classmates. She was a bit surprised, she had expected them to cheer and celebrate.

Some were coming out of their shock and smiled, happy that she would be leaving. While others had tears in their eyes, and some faces even displayed anger.

_Ahh… theirs the smiles now, finally processed in their brains; jeez took them long enough,_ Sakura thought sarcastically. _Well I'm glad I'm leaving to, so we all win._

Tomoyo was angry, how could Sakura have not told her about moving? How could she do this to her? So many questions plagued her mind as tears pooled in her amethyst eyes.

She wasn't the only one whose mind was plagued with questions. Her long time friends, Eriol, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, and Takashi were in the same boat.

Syaoran on the other hand couldn't think. His mind was just a blank and his face held a controlled shock. She was moving? Away? But…HOW? He wasn't thinking straight. He needed to get out of here, away from people. He needed to think, something inside was bubbling and he was pretty sure it wasn't his breakfast.

"I don't hear clapping hands," the teacher saidprimly. "Come now, I know your all shocked, but no need to stare the poor girl down," she said jokingly and started to clap.

A moment later others joined, but it was a dieing cause. The applause ended as soon as it begun. Many didn't want to clap; they were delighted she was leaving. Others clapped out of reluctance while her friends clapped lightly, still in shock.

The class proceeded like usual, yet it was alarmingly quieter. Syaoran had asked to go to the bathroom and never returned. No one really noticed except Eriol and his closest friends Alex, Mika and Tak.

****

--Syaoran— 

Syaoran sat on a sturdy tree branch; his head leaned against the rigged bark. His thoughts were all messed, clouded by questions. Why didn't he return to class? Why did he have this sudden urge to just escape everything? Why did he feel so confused and shocked at the fact of Sakura's departure? Why…?

His thinking stopped short and his eyes widened, Sakura? He said Sakura! No that was a mistake, he meant Yumi. Yes he hadn't meant to use her first name; he blamed it on his jumbled mind. It could've happened to anyone. A simple mistake that would never happen again.

Putting his head in his hands, Syaoran gave a frustrated growl. Why wasn't he happy that Yumi was leaving? Why did he feel so…so sad?

He'd been thinking about her a lot these past few weeks. Thoughts of her plagued his mind that sometimes it was hard for him to concentrate on anything else. What was so special about her?

Stupid bloody questions.

Eriol was right; there are so many other nerds he could've picked on, yet he chose Yumi as a target. It was always her. He could pinpoint her in a crowd of hundreds, she just stuck out.

Her black hair, her flawless skin, her petit body that she covered in layers, which made her, seem bigger then she truly was. Even her eyes, which he once shuddered to look into, now enthralled him. They held a certain mystery, as if she had a deep dark secret.

A secret he wanted to unfold.

The way she stared out the window into nothingness. As if she was in a world of her own and no one could touch her. The way she smelled like a mix of strawberry's and vanilla. The way she walked, her aura, her everything.

A walking mystery, silent yet deadly.

All these thoughts shocked Syaoran to the core. Since when did he pay so much attention to her? When did he absorb all this information? Did he really stare at her that much?

Confused Syaoran ran a hand through his hair, a little habit that he'd picked up when he was a kid.

Thinking deeply, Syaoran noticed how he always singled her out. How in the back of his mind she was always there. Why hadn't he ever noticed this before? Maybe the shock of hearing it was her last day in Japan brought him to his senses.

The big question though remained, what was he going to do about it.

Okay, so he figured out that there was something about Yumi that perplexed him but it didn't mean anything, right. It's not as if he cared for her, or liked her for that matter. Or was it? Maybe he did?

Why does life have so many questions? Couldn't it just have yes and no answers, plain and simple? Not confusing in the least.

Shaking his head, Syaoran laughed at the absurdity, him, her bully, having feelings for her. That was the joke of the millennium. But deep down something was trying to tell him that it wasn't, to make him realize that his laugh wasn't at all real.

Syaoran didn't heed the feeling; instead he jumped out of the tree and walked towards the school doors. Looking at his watch he noticed that it was almost lunch. He missed all his morning classes. Had he really been thinking that long? Shrugging it off he entered the school and headed for his locker.

****

--Lunch-- 

They were outside, in the warming sunlight. It seemed that the weather outside was a big contrast to Syaoran's mood.

"Yo Syaoran, where'd you run off to? You skipped all your morning classes, what's up with that man?" a perturbed Mika asked.

"Nothing really, just didn't feel like going to class," Syaoran replied simply with no further explanation.

The others waited thinking he'd tell them the real reason but it never came. Finally after a minute of silence Alex decided to speak up.

"Dude, isn't it sad that Yumi is leaving?" he asked while taking a bite out of his turkey sandwich. "We won't get to taunt her anymore."

"Alex, you know we love you and all, but can you NOT talk with all that food in your mouth," Takashi stated lightly. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about my friend like that. What has she ever done to you?" he asked angrily. Talk about major mood swings.

He'd been friends with the three of them for a long while now because of soccer; they played on the same school team. At first he hated them because of them always hurting his friend but after he got to know them, they were nice guys.

The only time he got angry with them was when they picked on Sakura. He never found the amusement in it; in fact he hated it. He tried to stop them but it never worked.

The guys found out how much he hated it, and only picked on her when he wasn't around. They liked Tak as a friend and all but they never really understood why he cared for the nerd so much.

The others weren't surprised at the outburst, Tak always stood up for her.

"Tak is right, Alex don't talk with food in your mouth its sick. And Tak man chill out, he didn't mean it like that. Personally I am sad she's moving, not only because we don't get to pick on her but just because," Mika answered lamely.

"Just because…is that it, you have no defined reason? You're pathetic you know that. She's moving away for god's sake. Who knows when she'll return or if she ever will! Who's going to be there for her at her new school? Huh? I know you guys might not care about her but I do, she's my friend. And with what she's been though she needs people with her, Sakura can't keep all of it to herself!" Takashi yelled breathlessly.

Syaoran, Alex and Mika stared at him. He was really on edge today from hearing the dreadful news. They knew it was really hurting him and felt awful for their friend.

Syaoran thought about what he said and something processed in his mind. "What do you mean about what she's been though? Keep what to herself?" Syaoran asked intently. He sincerely wanted to know what happened to her but Tak thought otherwise.

"I'm not going to tell you, it's not my place to tell. And even if it was I wouldn't ever inform you. You'd just use this piece of news and shove it in her face. Tell me Li do you feel better about yourself by hurting others? How do you sleep at night knowing you've caused another person pain?" Tak questioned heatedly. He was beyond upset today and wasn't really thinking about what he was saying.

Speaking before thinking, often lands people in trouble. But who cares?

"Takashi, stop it, that's going a bit far," Alex, stated seriously. He knew Takashi felt strongly about this issue but this was a bit over the edge.

Turning towards his friend Tak raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Really now? I'm going to far? I don't think I'm going far enough actually. What, you three can taunt others but can't take it when it's you on the receiving end? That's sad, it really is," Takashi said, shaking his head slowly.

"What's that suppose to mean Takashi?" Mika asked furiously.

"It means that what you all do to Sakura, now that's going far. Just because she dresses differently then you, you naturally assume it's your job to pick on her. Have any of you ever once gotten to know her? No, you haven't. Have any of you every once tried to understand how she feels? You haven't. Now that's going far, I'm just trying to give you a slight insight on her world."

Stunned and confused faces looked back at Takashi. Smiling to himself Takashi left to find his girlfriend, Chiharu, in hopes that she'd be able ease his anger.

He also wanted to know why Sakura hadn't told any of them she was moving away.

Syaoran sat there, not talking, just thinking. Mika and Alex were gaping at Tak's major outburst. When he put it like that it did make them seem horrible.

"Dude, I hate to admit it, but he's right. We may have gone overboard," Alex said apprehensively. Guilt shimmered inside him, making him feel worse.

"I agree, we did go overboard not may have," Mika said with a slight nod.

Both faced Syaoran to see what he thought but not a word sounded from his mouth. It was as if someone took a remote control and put Syaoran on mute.

Quickly yet swiftly he turned and left the two standing there in the hot sun.

Everything Takashi said made sense; he knew it did. Having it all laid out in front of him now made it seem so petty and stupid. They weren't kids anymore, so why the torture?

It made him feel so stupid and guilty, which was something he hated feeling. Since he was young he was taught not to show emotions, not to feel them either. To be a stone: unfeeling and cold.

But living here in Tomoeda had made him forget so much of what he'd learned. For that he was glad but at the same time not. He was in Japan for a reason, a mission of some sort and wouldn't be able to leave until it was complete.

Sighing he thought about how his whole life had been planned out. From the day he first started to walk, he was trained to fight. Syaoran had to finish what his fathers' rival had started. He was going to avenge his father's murder, for his family and for himself.

Walking down the empty hallway with his hands shoved in his pockets. Syaoran wondered what was wrong with him lately. He'd been acting so different and he was sure his friends noticed but didn't want to ask what was up. They probably figured he was thinking about the mission.

Yes, Mika, Alex and even Eriol knew about it. They were all related in one-way or another. All four of them were cousins, born into wealthy families, trained to fight, and then each sent away to Japan for further training.

Eriol was the first of them to leave; he lived with his butler as well, alone, while his mother was in Hong Kong. Sadly Eriol too had no father; _'they'_ murdered him too. Alex was sent away at the same time Mika was. Both stuck together in Japan while living separately with their butlers. They got along with Eriol fairly well, but he had found new friends to hang out with, but they knew that one day they would all need each other and fight side by side.

Syaoran was the last to be departed from Hong Kong, and now that he was here in Japan the four knew in time their missions would commence. Secretly they were being trained to become agents, and by far they were going to be the best.

Snapping out of his trance Syaoran saw the one person that made his mind so bewildered.

There she was standing in front of her locker, getting her books. Her face was a portrait of despair. He wondered what she'd look like if she smiled.

* * *

Feeling eyes on her, she turned to the owner of such a gaze. Even before she looked, she knew who it was. She could always tell it was he. He'd been glancing at her quite often these days. At first it made her uneasy but now it just made her mystified.

Sakura had no idea why he kept looking at her, what was it that made him stare at her as if figuring out a puzzle.

She once thought that maybe he knew. Maybe someone told him her secret; it horrified her to no end. To know that her enemy; her bully held such powerful information within his grasp. But as time went on, he did nothing and said nothing, only stared.

Snapping away from the chocolate brown eyes, Sakura turned, only to be faced with angry expressions.

Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, Eriol and Takashi all stood in front of her. Silence over took the group and no one spoke a word. Finally Tomoyo lost it.

"Why didn't you tell us!? How could you be so cruel Sakura? Aren't we still friends or are you to wrapped up in your own depression to even talk to us anymore!" Tomoyo yelled harshly. She was hurt; it was plain to see.

Sakura had been expecting something like this to come up. But what she hadn't expected was for Tomoyo to be that angry. Usually she was a calm and sweet girl but right now she was anything but.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you all," Sakura said sadly.

She really was remorseful about not telling them. But if she had told them earlier they would have tired and stopped her from leaving and Sakura wasn't sure if she had enough strength in her right now to not give in to their plea's.

"Your sorry, is that all you have to say? That's not good enough!" Chiharu exclaimed in disbelief. Tears were streaming down her face, she loved Sakura to pieces; they were like sisters.

Sakura's eyes too started to well up in tears, but she wouldn't let them fall. Blinking rapidly she looked at her shoes. They seemed very interesting right now.

Clearing his throat Eriol spoke up.

"Don't you guys think it would be better to make Sakura's last day enjoyable instead of yelling at her," Eriol questioned.

He knew just by looking at Sakura that she wasn't going to tell them anything right now. It was to soon. He understood that, by moving it would ease some of her burdens, whatever they were.

Tomoyo let out a wail and hugged Sakura fiercely. Rika and Chiharu both joined her not a second later.

It was a sight to see, three girls crying their eyes out while clinging on to a wary Sakura.

Slowing Sakura smiled, these were her best friends and she loved them all.

"You guys, let go of me… Breathing is become an issue," Sakura said with a slightly strangled voice.

Letting go of, her Sakura gasped for air.

Wiping her tears Tomoyo smiled. "Eriol's right, we're going to make your last day the best one ever! Right after school we're all going over to my house so we can get ready for the talent show tonight." She had stars in her eyes again.

"I have the perfect outfit for you as well, this'll be just like old times," Tomoyo said happily.

As much as she wanted to know why Sakura we leaving so suddenly, she knew her friend would tell her in time.

Reluctantly Sakura agreed. She knew once Tomoyo had her mind set on her modeling an outfit, it could not be changed. Nothing would stop her; she was a girl on a mission.

_Spending one night with her friends will be all right, _thought Sakura. She knew the danger of being with her friends but it was going to be the last time she would see them in a long while. She wanted to spend time with them, nothing would go wrong.

* * *

"Come on Sakura," Tomoyo pleaded.

"No," came the reply.

"Yes, you are going to be beautiful and take those hideous clothes off. I made this dress especially for you and you are going to wear it," Tomoyo started firmly.

They were all over at Tomoyo's house; it was just like old times. They watched TV, pigged out on food and now were getting ready for the talent show. Once again Tomoyo was trying to get Sakura to wear one of her creations.

"Come on Sakura, just wear it, you know when Tomoyo sets her mind to something nothing can't change it. Besides it's your last night here can't you just do this for us? Please," Chiharu said pleadingly. This argument had been going on for the last half an hour. At first it was funny to Chiharu, Naoko and Rika but after about 15 minutes of constant bickering they started to get a headache.

Sighing Sakura agreed reluctantly, she knew Chiharu was right. Squealing Tomoyo shoved the dress into Sakura's hands. Tomoyo was delighted; tonight everyone would see the real Sakura, the one that's hidden behind the mask. Now all she had to do was convince Sakura to take out her contacts and wash out the retched dye.

Inside the bathroom Sakura stared at herself in the mirror. People would see a part of her that she had been hiding for a year now. And she wasn't do sure if she wanted to come out of hiding yet. But one night, just one night couldn't destroy everything right? It was her last night after all; tomorrow she would be in a new country, hundreds of miles away from here.

Changing into the dress slowly, she glanced at her reflection and what she saw made her gasp. The dress was indeed very beautiful. It was pure white with medium sized cherry blossoms planted here and there. The dress it self was a halter, and dragged slightly on the floor. It fit her perfectly, hugging her form.

"Sakura are you done? You taking forever," Tomoyo called from outside the door.

Snapping her head away from the mirror Sakura walked to the bathroom door and opened it. Several gasps could be heard when she stepped into view.

"Oh Sakura, you look beautiful, everyone is going to be so shocked," Naoko said happily, this was the friend who she knew and loved. Chiharu and Rika nodded approvingly with Naoko.

Sakura nodded glancing at Tomoyo for approval.

Tomoyo stood there with stars in her eyes. "This is perfect, I knew my dress would look great on you. Now all we have left is for you to take out your contacts and wash your hair. Oh then make-up. So much to do, so little time."

"No, Tomoyo. I put the dress on, isn't that enough?"

Blinking, Tomoyo looked over at Sakura. She had a look of distress on her face.

"But Sakura, you look so much more beautiful with you old hair and eyes," explained Tomoyo.

"It's true Sakura, just for tonight?" asked Rika pleadingly.

Sakura stared at her three best friends since as long as she could remember. She wouldn't see them again for who knows how long. The thought made her heart ache. Weighing the pros and cons, Sakura answered with a quiet, yet firm voice.

"Fine, I'll take out my contacts but I'm not washing out my hair dye. Okay?"

Tomoyo smiled happily with Chiharu and Rika. She was still disappointed that Sakura wouldn't let them wash her hair but at least she agreed to show her true eye color.

"Alright! Enough of the drama, lets make magic and turn ourselves into goddesses for tonight," squealed Chiharu pumping her right fist into the air.

The others laughed, staring at their friend, she was truly one of a kind.

* * *

Loud voices filled the room. Parents, brothers, sisters, relatives all poured into the auditorium. Some already took their seats while others chatted.

Backstage the students were in an uproar. Talking excitedly with nervousness etched into their voices.

Ms. Hunter looked as if she could blow any second. "Where are those props? No, Cody you can't go home. Tina, Just breathe in and out and you'll be okay. ARGH! Where are they?" she screamed.

It was seriously a funny sight. If one didn't know her they would have thought she was a cook escaped from the loony bin.

Syaoran sat on a stool with his friends. He was wearing faded dark blue jeans, which were held up by a studded belt. He was also wearing a plain black t-shirt and a black wristband on his wrist. His hair was uncombed as usual but it completed his outfit.

In his hand he held an electric black warlock guitar. In all, he looked hot. Punk hot. It was different to see him dressed this way.

With him Alex, Mika and Eriol had on similar clothes. Alex held another electric guitar in his hands while Eriol held a bass. Mika was lightly tapping the wall with his drumsticks. They all looked ravishing.

The four of them decided to perform a song from their band. They weren't anything big, but they thought that for a talent show it would be perfect. They loved messing around with their instruments and Syaoran even wrote a couple songs. Thus, became their band '_A Taste of Chaos'. _

In a secluded corner sat Sakura. Curtains surrounded her, which hid her form from chatting students, yet could still see them through the cracks. Sakura looked over at her friends. They were more than anyone could ever as for. Smiling, Sakura sat down on a chair and made herself comfortable. She was up last, so she had a long while to wait.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted her enemy. There he was sitting around with his friends, laughing, having a good time. She had to admit he looked pretty cool with his guitar and ruffed up clothes. But that was only for her mind. She'd die before she ever admitted that to _anyone_.

* * *

The hall was full. Every seat was occupied as the lights dimmed and the curtains opened revealing Ms. Hunter.

"Good evening parents, friends, family, I'm glad you could all make it. We have some spectacular performances lined up ahead for this evening and I hope you all do enjoy yourselves. These kids have worked really hard all year, and each of them shines, so without further ado I would like to welcome our first performer Rika Saski."

Smiling brightly Rika walked across the stage and positioned herself on the left side of the stage. Arms raised slightly, her right toe pointed straight out and her head faced the back wall. She was wearing a black and red outfit. Sexy but flexible enough for her to move.

And then began the music. Loud, thundering and powerful. Moving like a cat, she began her dance. Hypnotizing the crowd with her movements, catching the eyes of many.

Even the eyes of one electric guitar player by the name of Alex. Who couldn't seem to tare his gaze away from the dancer in front of him.

The night wore on. One after another kids displayed their best talents. Receiving loud, appreciative claps and yells of 'that's my kid up there'.

Finally it was time to their band to go on stage. As Syaoran fixed his guitar strap, he looked out into the crowd. Turing back to the others, he nodded. They would rock the house. Yes, today they would give it their all. Because for these next few minutes they could forget it all. Forget their planned lives. Forget the past. Forget the pain, the mission on which they would embark on. In these precious few moments, it would only be them and the music. Joining as one and letting every emotion run wild.

Grabbing the mic, Syaoran spoke.

"We're _'A Taste of Chaos'_ and the song we'll be playing for you all tonight is called 'Easier To Run'.

The lights dimmed and a supernatural silence filled the room. Guitar cords started to pluck creating a melody. Next the sticks hit the drums, creating a beat, followed by bass. **(A/N: I suggest downloading the song "Easier to Run" by Linkin Park. Seriously) **

**_It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone_**

Sakura stared at the stage, which was occupied by her enemy and his friends, with wide eyes.

_**Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played**_

**_If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would  
If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all my shame to the grave_**

Syaoran sang with everything he had. Whenever they played, he always fell into a trace of some sort. Music was something he could relate to. He wrote songs about how he felt. They were real and raw. Most people wouldn't understand where the lyrics came from. He intertwined experiences, feelings, and emotion and creating a song worth being heard.

Alex, Mika and Eriol often gave their input of the song. Changes were sometimes made. They were in this together. This was their outlet. After all, they had to grow up so fast, face challenges that no one would in a lifetime. Music was something normal, something magical, something they could breathe, feel and live for themselves.

_**It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone**_

_**Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a past**__  
_

The four understood each other. This pain they felt, the memories of their past.

By now the audience was mesmerized. Sakura stared at them, tears unknowingly welling in her eyes.

**_If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would  
If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all my shame to the grave_**

**_Just washing it aside  
All of the helplessness inside  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
It's so much simpler than change_**

She understood. This song…How could this song cause her heart to ache so much with feeling. The lyrics, she related to them so well. How was it that her enemies had written this? What did they feel? Was it true? Questions swarmed her mind.

It was just so different then their usual image. This song showed their raw passion and feelings. It was an opening to their soul. She saw that much. Could it be that even her hated classmates had a past as dark and twisted as hers?

**_It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone _**

Yes, their had to be. Something was different in the way they stood, in the way their voices projected, and in their eyes. They seemed so mature, as if they held wisdom far beyond their years. Li, Hiiragizawa, Yang, Ling; their was something about them that just screamed respect and knowledge.

**_It's easier to run  
If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made  
It's easier to go  
If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all my shame to the grave _**

As their singing came to an end, the flickering lights that had been shining on them came to a stop. Cheers, yells and clapping of excitement erupted. Lights brightened as Syaoran and the others took their bows. They knew they had shocked the student body present with their performance. And for that, they were happy. This on going image of them being, perfect, wealthy jocks was drowned.

"That was brilliant, did you hear the applause we got?" breathed Alex, still high off the adrenalin rush of performing.

"I know, holy shit, that was just amazing," agreed Eriol.

Students rushed their way to the four, congratulating them. Eriol searched for a special someone, a girl someone. Tomoyo walked gracefully up behind Eriol, and tapped him on the shoulder. Spinning around, he awed at the site in front of him. _'She looks so beautiful'_ thought Eriol.

Indeed Tomoyo did look stunning in her flowing dress.

"Hey"

"H..Hi T..Tomoyo" stuttered Eriol.

Smiling shyly at the handsome boy in front of her she answered, "You guys played wonderfully. I never knew you played bass," and after a moment she added, "or that you were in a band for that matter."

"Yeah, it's not anything big, just us guys messing around with our instruments. But with the way things went tonight, I think we should consider getting a label," he answered, grinning impishly.

"Well Mr.-soon-to-be-rock-star I've gotta be going, I'm up soon. Wish me luck."

Eriol nodded, "See you later, and good luck up there."

Turning around, Tomoyo headed towards the stage and waited for her introduction to finish. All Eriol could do was stare at her, she was something else.

The night wore on, and act after act proceeded. Students who already preformed went to find seats in the crowd, so that they could cheer their fellow classmates along. Sakura still sat in her chair, behind a circle of curtains. She had sat there the whole night, watching her friends perform silently. They had been looking for her earlier, but eventually had given up. She could hear her teacher announcing the last performance of the night, _her_. It was now of never.

Taking a deep breath, she moved the curtains aside and stepped out, walking numbly over the edge of the stage.

"I hope you all enjoyed the show tonight, but don't worry, its still not over. We have one more performance left and it's sure to be spectacular. This is her last day in Japan, so I'd like you all to give a warm applause to Sakura Yumi!" Ms. Hunter finished, walking off stage as the lights dimmed.

Clenching her fists, Sakura moved onto the stage. It was dark and she doubted anyone could see her just yet. She dreaded the spotlight that was soon going to appear on her, just as it had to the other students who sang for their talent.

Reaching the mic stand, she looked up towards the sound booth and nodded slightly. She was ready. This was her last night, and she was going to make it one to remember. _'Outo-san, Oka-sa, Oniichan, I hope your watching,'_ she wished silently. Glancing the crowd, she knew her new mother and father were there, watching her proudly.

"Good evening, so to end the night, I'll be singing a song I wrote a couple days ago. It means a lot to me and I hope that all of you will like it just as much as I do," Sakura spoke softly into the microphone. "It's called _Someone's Watching Over Me_." **(A/N: All right, so this song is actually by Hilary Duff, once again. I'm sorry to all those who don't like her. Personally I don't, but the music she has fits Sakura, so I chose it. Originally I was going to make her sing an Evanescence song but sadly I couldn't find one that fit her situation.) **

The music started softly and the dreaded spot light hit her. She could literally feel the eyes on her, staring her down, waiting. Her eyes were cast down so no one could see her emerald eyes just yet. Taking a deep breath, she started to sing, letting lose all the pent up emotions that were building inside her the past couple of days.

**Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight **

Her voice rung through the hall like a beautiful lullaby being sung by a mother. As she sang the last line of the verse, she looked up slowly and displaying her green eyes to the world. Students gasped lightly, others stared at her in shock.

Syaoran could only stare. She had the prettiest eyes he had ever seen, that he couldn't deny. From his seat, she looked like a fallen angel. The white dress with cherry blossoms, her black hair cascading down her back and her fair white complexion. Shaking his head, he brought himself back to reality. What the hell? This couldn't be the Sakura Yumi he knew. She looked so…so different.

**So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me **

**Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams**

Swaying to the music, Sakura let herself fall into the song. She wrote this song for her family. For the ones she loved the most. It had started out as a sad, and angry song because she was mad at them for leaving her. But then she realized that it wasn't their fault. They loved her, and would never leave her alone. She knew her mom, dad and brother were watching over her from above. And thus, the lyrics of the song hit her. It was at 3 o'clock in the morning when she decided that she would never give up. This was life, and she had to deal with it, and deal with it she would. Sakura would be strong, even in her darkest moments.

**So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me**

**It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart**

Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, and Tomoyo looked up at their friend in tears. They knew how wonderful Sakura could sing but they hadn't heard her in so very, very long. And hearing her voice after what seemed like a lifetime brought tears to their eyes.

Everyone was amazed at the young girls voice. That included, the teachers, friends, and family. Anita held onto Richard's hand tightly. She was so proud of her adopted daughter. She sang like an angel, she looked like an angel; she was now _their_ angel.

**So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me**

**Someone's watching over me **

Her voice died, and her breathing labored. Staring intently at the audience, Sakura wondered if she would even receive an applause. Just as the thought came to mind, the hall erupted in the loudest cheering and clapping of the night. Her friends sniffled while smiling and applauded their friend at the same time.

Behind them sat Eriol, Alex, Mika and Syaoran. Syaoran clapped lightly, still in shock from the performance. Who knew that his enemy could sing like an angel? Eriol, Mika and Alex applauded loudly. They gave credit where credit was deserved and in this case it definitely was.

Grinning broadly, Sakura took a bow. Her face was bright pink from embarrassment. All these people were cheering for her and for the first time in a long while she felt…happy. Walking off stage and out of sight, Sakura did a little spin. She felt like a kid again, this feeling was so foreign to her. She guessed it was the rush of relief and excitement as well as singing perfectly.

Calming herself down, she went to find her mother and father. It was time to go home for one last night.

"Sakura! Honey you were absolutely amazing!" cried Anita, crushing Sakura into a hug, tears glistening in her eyes. Richard joined them, putting his arm around the two females.

Sakura smiled slightly, as her body stiffened a bit at the contact. It was still sort of awkward that these to two people could show so much affection towards her. Looking around Sakura saw other students and classmates laughing excitedly. Talking about what they liked and disliked about the show.

"I think it's time we head home now, we still have some last minute packing to do," Richard said looking down at his watch. Anita nodded in recognition, while mentally thinking of all the things that were still left to do.

"Wait, can we stay just a few more minutes. I want to say goodbye to my friends," Sakura spoke softly.

Nodding in understanding, Richard and Anita decided to wait outside in the car.

He had seen her the minute she walked into the foyer, where all the refreshments, parents, teachers, and students gathered. He saw her walk up to her parents timidly, and he saw her stiffen slightly when her mother hugged her. He thought her reaction was a bit odd, but brushed it off. _'Must be nice to have such a loving family, who actually cares about you'_ thought Syaoran jealously.

Not that his mother didn't love him or anything, but they lived all the way in China, along with his sisters. He loved his mother, but sometimes he wished she would just stand up to the elders and stop all this madness.

Around him stood, Alex and Mika who were currently devising a plan to get a bigger piece of cake. The ladies that were serving the refreshments wouldn't give them another slice; they were quite strict about it. He was definitely amused by their determination.

Beside him stood Takashi and Eriol, they were talking about Tak's comedy act. It was actually really funny, and got roars of laughs.

Sighing, he glanced around once more, and once again his eyes landed on her. She was walking towards him, wait, what, she was walking towards him? No, wait, correction, she was walking towards Sasaki and that crew.

The girls engulfed her in one big hug, while tears started to leak from their eyes. Guess they were saying their goodbyes. Who knew that the outcast actually had friends that would cry over her departure? He guessed his face had a look of confusion mixed with sadness, because just then Eriol poked him in the ribs.

"Hey Syaoran, you alright?" Eriol asked staring intently at his friend. He'd seen the way Syaoran looked at Sakura. It was a look of want or longing. Now, Eriol could see this because he was fairly perspective, but Syaoran on the other hand, had no clue of his feelings towards her. Whatever he felt was pushed away and his cold, rude, and insulting demeanor appeared every time Sakura was around. It was rather sad.

"Yeah, just tired I guess, you know zoning in and out," answered Syaoran trying to cover up the fact he'd been staring at his enemy.

Raising his eyebrow, Eriol decided not to push the matter. Sighing inwardly with relief he ran his hand through his hair. Just then an all to familiar voice reached his ears.

"Takashi, Eriol, I just came to say goodbye," said Sakura timidly, looking at the boys with uncertainty. She was going to miss them; there was no doubt about it. But their friendship was kept to a minimum these past months, especially with Tak.

Eriol looked at his long time friend. She was something else, because of her, he was introduced to Tomoyo, and because of her he had friends here. She was the first one to talk to him when he came to Japan, and it was she who over looked his mysterious personality when others didn't.

Stepping forward Eriol engulfed Sakura in a tight embrace. Gasping lightly, it took a moment for her to get over the shock. Hugging him back she whispered, "I'm going to miss you too."

Smiling, Eriol let her go. Sakura smiled back thinking of all the moments, good and bad, they had shared. He always treated her like his little sister and she knew that her leaving was hard for him.

"I want to thank you for everything Sakura," Eriol said seriously, then added, "and I want you to be careful and take care of yourself, alright?"

She laughed lightly at Eriol's serious tone.

"What?" Eriol asked, "did I say something funny?" he questioned.

Shaking her head, "No, no it's not that. It's just I'm going to miss you fretting about my well-being, but you don't have anything to worry about, I'll be fine," Sakura stated earnestly.

Takashi watched the two sadly. He wished he had spent more time with Sakura. He never expected her to leave; he thought she'd always be there. Saying goodbye was odd, and hard to believe.

Feeling a slight punch in the arm, Tak snapped out of his trace. "What are you thinking about Tak? Don't put too much pressure on your brain, it could seriously damage you," Sakura said jokingly.

Opening his mouth, the words were lost to him. Instead he did as Eriol just had moments ago, he hugged her.

Pulling apart Tak said, "you know usually I'd go off about how and where punched were invented and then Chiharu would come over here and slap me across the head," he said with slight amusement. "But all I'm going to say today is, take care of yourself and never forget us because we sure as hell won't."

"I will and don't worry, I could never forget you guys, ever," Sakura said genuinely.

She looked behind where the girls stood crying silently. Turning her head back at both Eriol and Takashi she stated, "take care of them will you and please don't let them cry over me."

"We won't," they replied in unison.

Sighing deeply, she turned to the last member of the group. She only had one this to say to him.

Syaoran looked at her; surprised she would even say anything to him. Not that he wanted her to, I mean after all he still disliked her, didn't he?

She stood right in front of him now. There were no signs of fear in her eyes. She looked almost powerful, filled with confidence.

"You're a bastard Li Syaoran," she stated in an oddly and nerve wrecking calm voice. "You take other's misery for your own personal pleasure. It's pathetic. I only hope that one day you grow up and realize this yourself."

The way she looked at him spoke volumes. He couldn't speak; he was at a loss for words.

She turned around and walked back to her friends but before she reached them, her heard her say, "Li, I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you," her voice was full of sadness and regret.

For some odd reason this hit Syaoran hard. His chest heart and something inside him told him to ask for her forgiveness, even beg if he had to. But he couldn't move. Syaoran stayed rooted to the floor, watching Sakura say her final words to her friends. At this moment all he could feel was guilt.

"You guys act as if this is the last time you'll ever see me, but it's not. We will see each other again, one day," Sakura said with a certainty in her voice. It was as if she knew something that they didn't.

But before Eriol or Tak could question her, Sakura was past them walking towards the exit.

"Bye everyone, I'll miss you," tears springing in her eyes. She didn't let them fall though. Not just yet.

Finally she walked out of the school; closing her eyes for a moment she took a deep breath. Come on Sakura, be strong, this is for the best. Nodding her head, she saw her parent's car. They were already waiting inside. Getting in the back seat, Anita and Richard looked back at her.

"You alright hunny?" asked Anita tentatively.

Sakura didn't reply right away. Pondering the question she answered after a full 2 minute silence, "No, but I will be."

**AN: **

**Well that's it for this chapter. I thought this was an appropriate place to end it. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's an extra long chapter for all of you, as a sorry for not updating for quite a long time. Thanks for reading! Make sure you check out the review section for replies to your questions and thank you's to your wonderful reviews from previous chapters. Bye! **


End file.
